Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny!
by Coolfireblast
Summary: Venture through the world of Buddyfight with Gao Mikado and Selarith Night, both 6th graders and buddyfighters, witness their journey with their buddy monsters and friends by their side! One linked to an unknown force, watch him unravel the mysteries behind the special force that protects him! Get ready for Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny!
1. Ch 1: Raging Dragon Drum

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Chapter 1: Raging Dragon Drum**

In an unknown part of the galaxy, stood two humanoid figures observing an indigo blue orb. The left figure had the appearance of a female adult, giving off an unearthly aura of light, while the right figure had the appearance of a male adult, giving off an unearthly aura of darkness and hatred.

The female figure says,"My, my, my, he's grown so much after all these 5,000 years. He's grown up so much to became a powerful being. I'm very proud of him."

"Don't you even underestimate he's still the same boy we knew when we created him. His potential is nearly infinite, as we surely knew him only as a boy throughout his lifetime", the male figure says, "those pathetic humans wouldn't know what hit them, even in the face."

The male figure promptly rolled down the hood of his cloak before the female figure caught his arm and pulled the hood back up, as she says,"Honey, don't do that, as you know doing that awakens his dark side. I don't what that to happen to him like in the past with the other Keepers. Always keep your hood up or he'll end up like you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, in a grassy terrain with ancient ruins were, two humanoid dragon, one elder looking dragon and another younger looking dragon, talking amongst each other.

The elder dragon has a dull complex, consisting of a dull orange in the center of his body, and bloody red skin running from his shoulders to his arms, which are covered in black 'scars', and also running down the sides of his body to his chest. He has two dull grey horns on the sides of his head, drill tips on his shoulders also acting as 'horns', with bloody red skin on the sides of his face. He wears a dull helmet similar to a knight's helmet with large, dull exhaust pipes poking out the sides of the helmet, as vast amounts of white hair shoot out from behind the helmet reaching to his waist and curling down the sides of his head. He also wears dull knight's armor on his upper torso, revealing a muscular toned body, to the waist where it breaks down into a set dull hig-guards, as underneath, are black leggings.

The younger dragon has a bright complex, consisting of a bright orange in the center of his body, and bright red skin running from this shoulders, to his arms, and running down the sides of his to his chest and back. He has sharp metallic horns on the sides of his head, drill tips on his shoulders acting as 'horns', similar to the elder dragon, with bright red skin on the sides of his face. He wears a similar helmet the elder dragon, instead it has a brighter complex, large, brass exhaust pipes shoot out from the sides of the helmet, while a large amount of spiky blond hair shoots out from behind his helmet. He wears a similar set of armor to the elder dragon's, instead it has a bright complex, and exhaust pipes curling around the young dragon's shoulders. On his lead hand is a brass gauntlet with three sharp claws overtop his hand. Behind him, lays a large, black triple tipped drill with many exhaust pokes pouring out the sides and back of the drill.

The elder dragon spoke,"My son, the day shall come when you will take my place and lead the Armordragon army of the Drum clan. You have gained much knowledge that will serve you well, but you still have much to learn. I am sending you away from our Dragon world to the alien planet called Earth where it is my hope that you will continue on your path of knowledge.

"As you wish, Father," the young dragon spoke,"I'll become buddies with a great, no, a perfect human who will push me to become the most awesome dragon ever!

"You buffoon!"

"Father?"

"If you truly wish to become worthy of my crown. You had better learn to overcome your stubborn attitude," the older dragon continued as, the younger dragon out right punched a pillar, destroying it.

"Actually, I think that's one of the best qualities!"

"Do you? Just keep one important thing mind: the human you eventually choose to become buddies with should show no means flawless," the older dragon spoke putting his hand on the younger dragon's shoulder,"How shall I put this. It should be someone who's unconventional."

"Okay, Father."

* * *

In a large city, a police car was racing across the streets, roaring its siren, announcing that a police chase was in progress. Inside the police car, an unknown source, was giving information to the driver, saying, "The fugitive fighter was last seen in the city center. The suspect is currently fleeing to the top of Sky Tower."

The driver initiated the auto drive, as the door opened to reveal a young, sky blue haired teenager, wearing an orange vest with an unknown golden badge with a teal jumpsuit underneath, as pads appear on his shoulder, knees, and elbows, also orange fingerless gloves and boots.

The teenager promptly pulled out a card from his vest pocket, revealed to a medium sized, bipedal green dragon donned in dark armor on its head and shoulders, as on its rest was a large, sword-like weapon.

"Let's go to work, Jack," the young teenager says, as the card glowed a bright golden color and flew out of the teenager's hand, reverting into its true form out from a fiery aura. The dragon roared as it was unveiled, "Down here!" the teenager yelled, the dragon flew over to him, while it's eyes glowed a bright golden color. The boy's core deck case expanded to a yellow, circular-like device with spikes point out on each side, with a voice, saying," **Buddyskill On!** "

The teenager stepped outside the police car, while light green disks appeared on the sides of his boots, allowing him to fly, and the boy flew up to meet the dragon, flying together to the top of Sky Tower, nearby, where they met the criminal with a purple, hammer-like core deck with a monster resembling a metallic golem of sorts.

"Buddy Police Barrier!" A satellite, from space, shot down a orange-ish barrier encasing the entire with the criminal fighter and the police officer inside.

"As I see it you're only looking at two options: Give yourself up or else, except my Buddyfight challenge!"

"Bring it on Punk!" the criminal fighter said,"Luminize!" The criminal swipes his hand over the hammer, as six white cards shot out from the fighter's hammer-like case.

"They never come quietly, do they? Fine by me, let's get to work!" the young police officer said.

"I'm live here at Sky Tower as Buddyfighter and boywonder, Tasuku Ryuenji and Jackknife Dragon, prepare to take down an escaped fugitive," a newswomen announced from the news helicopter,"As some of you probably know child prodigy, Tasuku has never lost a Buddyfight to a criminal fighter, stay with us as the action unfolds."

"Assemble, Dragon army! Dragonic Force Luminize!" Tasuku announced as he draws six white cards from his deck.

"Raise the flag!" Both fighters shouted. Jackknife Dragon roared hold up the Dragon world flag, as the criminal's buddy held up a blank white flag.

* * *

In another location, a male operative announces, "Tasuku's Buddyfight with the fugitive is moving on to the third turn.

"Where are the files I asked for? Our man's running blind out there," a male office said with short brown hair and the same uniform as Tasuku, but with a dark green jumpsuit underneath.

"The fugitive's fight history is now fully downloaded, sir," a female office said with short blond hair and wears the same uniform as Tasuku, but with a skirt and a red beret,"it should be on your screen, now."

"Tasuku, this is the Buddy Card Office, it looks like your opponent's using the defensive combo deck, which means trouble if you don't act fast."

* * *

"Ten-four," Tasuku replied, "Attack, Jackknife Dragon!"

"Get him!" the criminal ordered to his golem-like monster. The creatures battled out, only for the golem-like monster to be thrown off the tower, exploding into orange cards.

"Remember it well: this is the blade of justice that vanquishes all evil! Unleash, Impact card, Gargantua Punisher! Tasuku strikes with his Impact, as a gigantic reptilian hand pulled out a flaming gargantua sword, virtually slicing through Sky Tower, destroying the criminal's core deck case, which explodes, and the orange barrier dissipates.

* * *

While the scene was taking place, at a local card store, two boys were watching the scene unravel, live.

The first boy seemed to be a young teenager, having red and black spiky hair covered with a police-like cap and orange eyes. He wears a red undershirt with a yellow and orange sun depicted on the shirt, as overtop, he wears a dark blue jacket with a white collar and yellow cuffs. Both of his forearms are wrapped with medical bandages, while he also wears dark blue pants with yellow lines running down the sides, and white shoes with yellow and black accents.

The other boy, similar to age as the first teenager, having silver spiky hair with black highlights and sharp dark blue eyes, He wears a red undershirt, as overtop, is a black, pullover windbreaker jacket with a red collar and cuffs. He also wears dark grey pants with a silver trimming and grey sneakers with neon green accents.

"Whoa, that Tasuku Ryuenji is totally awesome," the red haired teenager said getting hyped up.

"I agree, he's totally rocking that Gargantua Punisher," the silver haired teenager said.

"Oh man, I wish I could draw a buddy rare card," the red haired teenager said, while the two boys were being watched by the armordragon,"and become buddies with a cool monster, like Jackknife Dragon."

"Did he say Jackknife Dragon?" the armordragon asked.

"I bet you're going to get an awesome buddy monster, like Jackknife Dragon, Gao. Like when I got my buddy monster he was totally awesome!"

"That Tasuku one cool hombre, hey Gao," a man's voice said, being the Card Store Manager, holding a cardboard box, wearing his usual outfit, a dark green shirt with light green cuffs and color with dark blue shorts, as overtop his shirt, is a salmon apron saying 'Castle', and a orange cap turned sideways.

"Yeah, you think I could Buddyfight like that!"

"I don't see why not!"

"I bet I could rock Gargantua Punisher too!'

"You know it!"

"Who am I kidding, I'll never be able to draw a buddy rare card," Gao said reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

"You gotta be more positive. You think I was just made manager of this place. If you really want something, you got to go out and take it!"

"Like $100 store credit!"

"Lets not go that far," the other teenager said, sweat dropping, as the Manager and Gao laughed at their own joke.

"I don't have the heart to tell them," one boy said.

"Everyone knows Tasuku Ryuenji is the only one on the planet, who's got the majorly rare Gargantuan Punisher card. Maybe he just started Buddyfighting?" another boy said, while the armordragon listened to the conversation, sweat dropping.

Gao's phone rang at this moment,"Heya Mom."

"HEY YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING PRACTICE?!" Gao's mom yelled through his phone.

"I'm not avoiding anything, I swear. I was just taking the scenic route home."

"STOP SASSING ME AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" The shouting blasted back Gao and the other teenager.

"Man, you better hurry home," the silver haired teenager said.

"Well, catch ya later, Selarith," Gao said running out of the store.

"See ya later, Gao."

* * *

At sunset, Gao was running along the street, meanwhile, a pale blue haired kid, wearing a dark blue jacket and pants, similar to a school uniform, was getting bullied by three older teengers in a nearby alleyway.

* * *

"Listen up, twerp. I'll ask you for the last time: do you have a Buddyfight rare card or not?" the bully asked, while Gao stop and view the event.

"I. . I told you I don't Buddyfight," the pale blue haired kid said.

"Then, I'm gonna have to charge you for wasting for wasting our time."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Gao said with a smirk, the older teenager made a scary face.

"Who do you think your are? Some kind of hero or something?"

"Oh, I'm no hero. I prefer to go by the title: Mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Hahaha, you're hilarious. That's gotta be the craziest thing I ever heard. Alright, can't say I didn't warn you!"

"Kids got guts, I'll give him that," the armordragon said watching the fight.

"Teach him a lesson," the older bully order to the other bullies.

The two bullies watched closer to Gao with their fists ready to hurt him, when. . . The left bully went to throw a punch at Gao, as he bent over, grabbed the bully's legs and threw the bully over his shoulder, tossing the bully to the ground. The other bully retaliated by throwing a right hook at Gao however, he stepped out of the way, grabbed the bully's right arm and leg, and threw the bully over his shoulder like the other bully.

Both bullies simultaneously rushed at Gao. This times Gao promptly pushed both bullies away, as both bully face planted into the ground. Another attack came, as Gao swiftly dodged ending with bully face planting into each other again.

"Stop playing around and take him out!" the older bully order, while the two other bullies were heavily tired.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that, right now!" the bully said charging at Gao.

The bully tried charge at Gao, but he simply stepped out of the way. The other bully tried the same thing, still Gao managed to dodged.

The armordragon watched as Gao avoid all the attacks, when he said, "What's he doing? He's dodging every attack."

'It looks like he's running, but he's actually turning great defense into incredible offense,' the pale haired teenager thought, while the other two bullies tried and tried again to attack Gao, which he simply dodged every attack they threw at him. Gao managed to dodged another blow from one of the bullies, as the other tried to throw a punch when Gao dodged out of the way, grabbed the bullies panted, and tossed him to the ground.

"Now I'm angry!" the older bully said pulling out his phone,"Think you're pretty cool, hey, tough guy. 50 of my main crew are on their way to back me up here!." The bully showed Gao his phone.

"50!" the pale haired teenager cried in fear.

"He'll need a lot more that 50," Gao said as the armordragon's jaw flew open, while Gao drew up his jacket, chanting," **Eclipsing the darkness with flames! And brightening the hearts of the mistreated!** **The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!** "

"I think this weirdo lost his marbles," the older bully said,

"Ever since I was a little boy. I've had this dream of fighting a hundred guys, so please call another 50, bring it on!"

"This is gonna get ugly," the armordragon said.

* * *

"Uh, are you sure you want to do this?" the pale blue haired teenagered asked.

"Don't worry the Sun fighter will protect you!" Gao said.

"Did he say Sun Fighter?" the armordragon asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for text your friends. In the name of the injustice, The Mighty Sun Fighter, will take down your whole entourage!" The bully backed up hastily.

"Time to claim your victory, attack!" Gao's phone suddenly rang, as the armordragon face planted.

"What is it now? Hello?"

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME WAITING!" Gao's mom yelled through his phone.

"It's the funnest think. You see I was running home, when I saw this kid. . ."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" She hung up.

"Well, we're gonna have to reschedule our little showdown till tonight."

"Not a chance! Let's get him!" the older bully yelled charging at Gao.

The bullies charged at Gao, with their fists ready, as Gao, single handed, grabbed the older bully's arm and uses his other hand to grab the other two bully, pulling them together. Gao dropped the bullies, rushed towards the pale haired kid, and pulled the kid over his shoulder, saying,"Time to go!"

* * *

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. Ah, Mighty Sun Fighter my but! I was hoping to see a fight. What a waste of time!" the armordragon said.

Gao set down the pale haired teenager out in the open.

"How can I ever repay you for saving me from those bullies?" the pale haired teenager asked.

"Don't sweat it man. Catch you later!" Gao said running off.

"Uh, well, thank you very much!" The pale haired teenager bowed.

* * *

On Selarith's way home, he was running along the street, as he was being followed. Selarith quickly ducked and dodged around people trying to get home. As Selarith was running, a block behind was teenager figure similar to height to Selarith.

The figure was wearing a cyan hoodie with white and red accents around the hood and sleeves, while it obscured the figure's face, as only crimson eyes looked out from the hood. The figure was also wearing black pants with white lines running down the sides and cyan shoes with a similar design to the hoodie the figure was wearing.

'Now, where did that kid go? I must speak to him at once,' the figure thought before he/she notice a silver haired person running along the street,'There he is." The figure broke into a run.

'Hey, Zero, do you get the feeling that we're being followed? For the past couple of blocks I felt someone following us?' Selarith thought, as a voice came from his head.

" **Selarith, I do feel the same way as you do. Ever since you left the Card Store I also felt like we were being watched, but that could be nothing,"** the voice said, known as Zero, from within Selarith's head.

'Come on, Zero, you're a post to be my Buddy Monster. We're a post to be watching over each other's back. Could you going to watch over my back or not?'

" **All right, Selarith, you've got me. I'll watch over, as your buddy, but I want a double serving tonight at dinner. I'm always loving what your sister cooks up."**

'Fine! I'll ask Ashley if you can get a double serving for dinner today, but today is final day! You know Ashley don't like making doubling servings for ya, but I don't want to hear this again."

" **Alright, kid, I'll keep lookout until we get home."**

'Alright then I just don't want to hear another word out of you about dinner until we get home **.** Besides it's getting late we should hurry home.'

"Excuse me," a young male voice said behind Selarith,"I believed you dropped this."

Selarith turned around to face the figure, revealing a teenager about his age, having spiky, cyan hair and crimson eyes, hold up a light blue deck case with a silver trimming.

"Huh, that my Core Deck case! Where did you find it?"

"It was when you exited the Card Shop and that's when I noticed you dropped this. I chased you all the way here do I could return it." The figure handed back Selarith's Core Deck case

"Thanks you for returning my Core Deck case."

"No problem, but I've gotta run! Catch you later, Selarith." The figure ran off into the crowded area disappearing from sight.

"Wait, hang on a sec, how did he know my name? Whatever, I need to home." Selarith quickly broke into a run trying to get home.

* * *

"I'm home," Gao said in front of his house, while an angry mom caught him.

"You've been at it again, haven't you, Gao," Gao's mom said in a cool, stern voice.

"Uh, what again? What are you talking about?"

"I warned you that if you continued getting into brawls there would be no more Sun Fighter."

"Uh! Oh, no!"

"Your punishment for disobeying my wishes will be 50 pushups and extra training."

"Come on, mom," Gao pleaded.

"Call me Sensei. Now, go change into your uniform."

"I was kind of hoping I could get a snack first."

"You can eat as much as you like, after we finish our practice!" Gao's mom said with a savage look.

* * *

Sounds of thumping and tackling from Gao's training, echoed from the other room. In the other room, the kitchen, were Gao's father, younger sister, and grandmother.

"Oh, it sounds like. They've started Gao's training," Gao's father said.

"Here you go, Daddy," Gao's little sister said, handing the rice over to her father.

"Why, thank you, Hanako."

"Did Gao get in trouble for becoming the Sun Fighter and tackling a bunch of bullies," Hanako asked with excitement.

"Sure sounds like it."

Hanako seem super excited about the answer,"Must of been so cool. I bet he was all shining, heroic, and stuff."

"One things for sure. You really do love your big brother, don't you."

"Yeah, cuz the Sun Fighter is totally sweet!"

"Now eat up before it gets cold," Gao's father asked, while more thumping and noise came from the dojo.

* * *

At school, Gao was riding up the escalations still tired from his intense training from last night, saying,"I don't get how being flipped on my butt for three hours counts as extra training. Uh, all cuz I helped out that little kid."

"Good morning, Gao" a female voice said behind Gao.

Gao turned around to see three of his friends, Kuguru Uki, an intelligent, young girl and brilliant deck analyst, Baku Omori, an amazing deck builder and quite the eater, and Selarith Night, Gao's recent new friend, who he met at the beginning of the year.

Kuguru was of similar age to Gao, she has purple hair braided into two ponytails, which pass through two circular lamps and light grey eyes.(I couldn't really tell)She has a pair of red, circular glasses with a black edging. She wears a long-sleeve, white dress that reaches above her knees with teal accents around the sleeves and bottom of the dress and a purple ribbon wrapped around the head of the dress underneath the collar. She wears high-to, white boots reaching to her knees with teals accents.

Baku was also of similar age to Gao, he has spiky, brown hair held up by a white band wrapped around his head with a blue wrench head printed on the front and light blue eyes. He wears a dull orange shirt with a white hexagonal shape on the left side, as overstop, he wears a light blue jumpsuit with a dark blue collar and cuffs that covers the right side of his shirt that has a dark blue minus sign printed on the right side, held up by a red belt and brown boots reaching to his knees with black cuffs. Propped up against his left shoulder is a grey toolbox help up by his left hand.

"Kuguru, Baku, Selarith, what's up."

"Not much, I was just asking Baku and Selarith here that if they could choose anybody at all, which world they would choose from."

"That's a good question."

"Baku said he's never even thoughts about it before. Since you know, he's a deck builder and all. Well, you know Selarith, he's always sticking with Hero World.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure there's a lot of things he hasn't thought about."

"Yeah, right! Look who's talking, mr Sun Fighter!" Baku said angrily, clashing with Gao.

"Would you two stop this at once! I don't want to have to stop another fight between you two. I'm sick and tired of your fighting!" Selarith said, stepping in between Gao and Baku.

"So what about you, Gao," Kuguru said, scrolling through her tablet show different monsters,"The Dragon world, the Magic world, or the Danger world. Not an easy choice."

"Hhmm, let me think, my monster would have to have a big weapon something he'd used to crush anything standing in our way, so the world I'd pick for such a choice. is. . well. . I don't know that's a tough one, but as long as he's mega strong, It doesn't really matter."

"How about a Dragon Knight?"

"What's that a Dragon Knight!?," the armordragon said annoyed.

"Not sure about that, but the dragon, Jackknife, pretty cool."

"I never picked you for a dragon."

"No way, no way, no way! I can't become buddies with a guy who runs away from his fights," the armordragon said.

"Oh yeah, dragons are the only way to go, trust me."

"You like dragons, huh," a male voice said, above Gao.

Gao peered to see a boy, similar to his age, having wildly, spiky yellow with black streaks on the left resembling stripes and yellow eyes. He wears a yellow undershirt with a picture of a tiger's face, which most people call a 'cat's face', as overtop. Is a short-sleeved, blue jacket with a high color, which crosses as his neck. He wears brown shorts just reaching above his knees, as underneath, he wears black under-leggings and dark blue shoes with grey accents. He wears an orange wristband with black stripes on his right hand, and two other wrist bands on his left hand.

"Huh, Noboru?"

"They're okay, but Dragon Knights are way cooler. Dragons are nothing without their masters."

"What is a Dragon Knight?" Gao asked, signalling for Kuguru to check.

"Here, take a look," Kuguru said pulling up a picture of a dragon on her tablet,"They're humans that ride on dragons and bravely fight alongside them."

"Dragons are just dim-witted monsters that couldn't even find their own tails without being ordered to by a Dragon Knight. Kind of lame."

Meanwhile, the armordragon was getting furious at Noboru's speak about Dragons. Flames erupted from the dragon's head pipes and flames were virtually inside the dragon eyes, as the dragon says," DRAGONS ARE DIM-WITTED! CAN'T FIND THEIR OWN TAIL! DRAGON KNIGHTS ARE WEAKLINGS! ALL THEY DO IS BARK OUT ORDERS, AS IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! LISTEN UP, KID, WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR DROOLY FRIEND THERE WHY DRAGON ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO DRAGON KNIGHTS!

"Yeah, maybe Noboru is right. Selarith, what's your thoughts about the Dragon Knights?"

"Well, I do think Dragon Knights are awesome and all, but. . .Dragons are quite intelligent, expectually the Dragowingers. They are quite known for being an intelligent race of Dragons that vastly evolved throughout the ages, so in my opinion Dragons are way better than the Dragon Knights," Selarith said.

"What is wrong with you!" the armordragon said angrily before face first into the water below,"I'll have to show them."

* * *

"Hurry or we'll be late!"

"Leave him behind."

"Hurry up Gao or you'll be late!"

"Come on, hang on a sec. Would you guys?

"Morning class," the teacher said to the classroom," Today I have something every exciting planned. We're going to write essays using a Buddyfight card pack. I'd like you to create short stories using the monsters you find inside and make one of them your main characters."

"Yeah!" Noburu exclaimed, standing upward,"I got a Double Rare card, ha, I can't believe it check it out a Dragon Knight, Maximilian!"

"Oh, maybe I got one to. A Systemic Dagger Dragon, okay. Next one, huh, a Latale Shield Dragon. And a Thousand Rapier Dragon, man, all of these Monster cards are so totally cool!" Gao said.

"Ha, none of them of rare tho, are they pal."

"It doesn't matter."

"Picking a Double Rare card is beyond you, anyways, I mean it takes a lot of skill

After Noburu's gloating to Gao, Selarith starting opening his pack,"Ok, first one is. . Sweet! Hyper Energy. Next one, a Justice Will Prevail card! Not many monster let's hope the next one is a monster or I can't do the essay," Selarith said.

"And now for the last card."

For when Selarith pulled the last two cards out of his pack and Gao pulled the last of the cards in his packet, all three card grew a brightly golden color, as all three rapidly flew around and across the room, causing the kids and teachers to suddenly ster. Gao's card quickly moved into the hallway, as one of Selarith's moved also did.

"Hey, wait, that my card!" Gao said chasing after the card into the hallway.

"Hey, Gao, wait up!" Selarith said chasing after Gao, unfortunately for him, as suddenly someone or something landed on Selarith launching him forward into the floor, as the person or something else gripped it claws into Selarith's back.

* * *

"Buddy Monster reaction and two other unidentifiable monster reactions are confirmed, sir," a male voice spoke out.

"In the 700 block of West Cho Tokyo district, on the grounds of Ivo School Academy," another younger male voice said.

"It looks like the singular monster is Armordragon Drum Breaker Dragon and the other two monster signals I can't read, huh," a female voice said.

"Are you quite sure about that?" another male voice said.

"Yes, quite sure about that."

* * *

For Gao, he was chasing down the rouge Buddyfight cards that were flying fast down the hallway. The cards took a sharp turn down to what seemed to be a slide that led outside. Gao quickly followed behind the cards and hurried down the slide. Gao's card flew into the open field glowing even bright, while Gao stood before and Selarith's flew over behind the other card.

A gust of wind engulfed the card, as it said,"All of a sudden you having to say." Out from the gust of wind appeared the might Armordragon equipped with his drill by his side.

"Yes, it's a dragon!" Gao said admiring the dragon.

"You've got to be joking," Noburu said.

Gao put out his arm towards the dragon clashed in armor.

"What are you trying to pull, kid?" the armordragon asked.

"Just a handshake. You are gonna by my buddy, aren't you?"

"Huh, not if I can help it."

"But you came out of my card. Doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy?"

"You think Dragon Knights are better than Dragons, do ya, or maybe I misheard you."

"Whoa. .I, uh. . you know."

"I'm do you listen to that insolent little friend of yours. How dare he call me a dim-witted monster," the armordragon said while Noburu walked up.

"Well, Noburu."

"You lucked out. How does a guy like you draw a Buddy Rare monster. I just can't believe it. It's so unfair," Noburu said.

"Come, don't be that way. I may not be the smartness or know everything that you do, but luck or no luck the trick is to keep trying and go after what you really want. Right?"

"Hey, don't you look at me! I'm still ticked cuz you believe that whining sore loser over there. You want a buddy with me. You better show me some respect."

"Now that this ignorant show this over. Let me introduce myself," a male voice said behind the Armordragon, revealing to Selarith's card.

"Isn't that Selarith's card?" Gao asked.

"Quite right, young man." The voice said as a humongous amount of wind starting to engulf the card,"Let this be known to all those who oppose the dragons! I'm the Elite Dragowinger, Titanic Sword Dragon!"

As the wind died down the true form of the card was revealed. A colossal humanoid dragon, entirely covered in cobalt blue scales, having sharp, crimson eyes and two curved back horns coming out the sides of his head. A cobalt blue dragon tail uncoils from his lower-back, as a large pair of cobalt dragon wings appear on his upper-back. Surprisingly, he has four muscular arms, as there covered in sheets of cobalt armor, and having five pointed claws on each hand. In each of his upper-hands he wields a white futuristic cleaver sword with white and red accents, and the inner-color of the sword being a cobalt blue. He wears sharp, sleek cobalt armor covering his entire body from the shoulders down over a skin-tight black suit with a cobalt blue energy circles on both shoulders, with the Hero Word insignia inside, as sharp, rounded white shoulder-guards extending outwards from his shoulders.

The dragon's height was so colossal it was roughly equivalent to half the height of the Sky Tower.

"You've gotta be kiddin me! That's Selarith's new card!"

"That's not all," a voice said behind Noburu, revealing to be Selarith,"That was one of my cards, but I got two cards for the price of one. See for yourself."

Resting inside Selarith's arm was a baby, bipedal dragon covered in cobalt blue scales, having sharp, crimson eyes and two curved back horns coming out the sides of its head. Having three dark claws on each foot, as dark spines run down its head to its tail, while covered in white futuristic armor on its legs, chest, tail, and head.

"Again with the monsters! How come you've got two monsters in a row today and Sun Fighter over here got a Buddy Rare card. What is my lucky today!" Noboru said as they all heard the sound of wings flapping.

Behind the Armordragon and Gao appeared a familiar dragon.

"It's Jackknife Dragon," the armordragon said.

"Sorry to just drop in on you," a young voice male said, as Gao and the gang peered again to Tasuku Ryuenji, the famous Buddy Police member,"but actually I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?"

"Tasuku Ryuenji," Noburu said.

Around the school, other students seemed to be getting hyped up about the arrival of Tasuku Ryuenji, when one student said, "Taskuk and Jack from the Buddy Police."

"Look there's Jack," another student said, as tons of students started to storm around the famous Buddy Police member.

"Well, I guess in the future I should have you come in mini form, huh"

"You're right, but I'd refuse," Jack said.

"It's Tasuku Ryuenji, the boy wonder, from the Buddy Police. Why is he at our school?" Listen in as I found out," a female voice announced from behind the crowd of students, "Your live with school reporter extraordinary, Pauko Nanana, and her faithful buddy sidekick, the one one and only Hero World, Martian UFO, Takosuke. Come on out, Taskosuke!"

Paruko pulled out a card and threw it into the air revealing, a half octopus and UFO monster. The main 'body' consisted of a metallic UFO chassis with a yellow outlining and a cyan color scheme around the top of the chass, as a pink, octopus head poke out the top of the UFO with many pink tentacles, as also pink tentacle poked out the bottom side of the UFO.

Paruko was of also of similar age to Gao, she has pink hair that curls back and is semi spiky in front, as in back she has strands of hair poking upward forming into a lightning bolt and dark green eyes that are covered up by a orange, see-through visor with a red edging. She wearings a yellow shirt with the top half being white, as a blue tie is dangling from her neck with a small, yellow thunderbolt printed at the end of the tie. She also wears red shorts with pink cuffs, as underneath, is a pair of black under leggings and red shoes with pink stripes. Wrapped around her waist is a grey belt that holds a coaster for her microphone.

"Takuchoo!" Taskosuke cried arousing the children around him.

"Let's go!" Pasuko said, as she jumps onto Taskosuke into a sort of fusion,"Here on active duty or have you just come to see me?

"To be honest, I came here to deliver this core deck case to Gao," Tasuku said bringing out a dark red core deck case with black edging,"Here, this belongs to you now. It can be transformed into a core gadget, which will allow you to luminize your deck. Go on, take it."

"Luminize?" Gao asked.

"Any human who becomes buddies with a monster is given a core deck deck from the Buddy Police Office. Didn't you know that? And yes of course I have one too," Paruku announced bring out her own core deck case, which is a hot pink color with a light grey edging.

"Geez, thanks." Gao accepted the core deck case as he went to grab it.

'This also makes you an official Buddyfighter. You're now able to go and Buddyfight with monsters at anytime and place that you want."

"Buddyfight with monsters?"

"Well bye."

"No, hang on! Where are you going? What if I challenged you to a fight to help train me!"

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly. You'd like to Buddyfight challenge me and Jack from the Buddy Police.

"Yeah, well you know, if you're up for it.'

"What a total dweeb," Baku said.

"It's too soon to be challenging master Tasuku of the Buddy Police, don't you think! It's a no brainer that you'll be completely destroyed. Use your head,kid, it's common sense, right!" Paruku announced.

"Forgive me if I don't listen to common sense coming from a girl in a UFO!

"Common sense," the armordragon said, recalling what his father said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"It should be someone who's unconventional," the armordragon's father said, as the words rang through his head.

* * *

'Buts its Jackknife Dragon, whatever. I have to try. I must know my potential," the armordragon thought,"Hey you, little human, from this moment on you and I will be buddies."

"Did you say buddies? Yes!"

"I am none other than the son of honourable, Drum Bunker Dragon Fan Slade Terrestrial the XIII"

"How about I just call you, Drum?" Gao said angering the armordragon.

"HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T!"

"Whatevs, I'm the leader, the names Gao, Gao Mikado!"

"You can still take back your challenge if you want to," Paruku said.

"I don't want to take it back! I don't know why, but I know I have to do this! That's why I'd like to challenge you to a Buddyfight, right here and now!

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks. The very first chapter of Buddyfight Eternal Destiny and the very first fanfiction I ever create. I was heavily excited to finish this chapter up, as if it would have been done earlier if I wasn't so busy. I'd like so say I was heavy expired by BlasterDragonoid and Microtao by their Buddyfight stories. FYI, how do you guys like the Dragowingers so far that I've revealed? Selarith with mainly be using Dragowingers and other Drago- attributed cards, as I spent a amount of time creating this archetype, which many of the monster will be revealed in the future(Some will be Dragowizards) and as for the text describing the monster are premade, so they might look weird, like when Selarith's Buddy monster that will appear next chapter. What are your guy's thoughts about Selarith Night my OC, so far? And what about those two figures at the beginning of my story? Who are they talking about? That secret will be revealed at the story unfolds. For clarification I will try my best to do 1 to 2 chapters each week if I have time.**

 **See you guys later on Future Card Buddyfight Eternal Destiny: Gao vs Tasuku, The Rise of the Dragowingers.**

.


	2. Ch:2 Gao vs Tasuku: Rise of the D-Winger

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Chapter 2: Gao vs Tasuku: Rise of the Dragowingers**

* * *

"I'm actually glad," Tasuku said.

"Why is that?" Gao asked.

"To be honest, I can't remember the last time I was challenged to a Buddyfight outside of work."

"Well then, are we gonna get started or what not?"

"Not so fast, Gao!" the teacher said rushing up to Gao and Tasuku.

"Mister Nitsuke?"

"You're all supposed to be in your classrooms, even you, ."

"You're right. I should get back before next period. We'll have to do this later."

"Even though Tasuku works for the Buddy Card office, he manages to do double duty as a grade 7th student," Paruko announces.

"What about the fight?"

I get why the kids are bummed, so what do you say we reschedule that match for after school," a teacher said behind the crowd of kids,"I'll even authorize you to use the amphitheater, the pride of AIBO Academy."

The teacher was sort of short, having dark green hair that dramatically spiked, kind of resembling a plant of sorts, that was held up be a purple band, his eyes were hidden behind white swirly glasses, and a white mustache and a white pointed beard. He wears a white button-up shirt with a white lab coat overtop with very long sleeves, as he also wears white and blue striped pajama pants, and blue slippers.

"Whoa, thank you, Mr. Neginoyama!"

"Did you hear that?! The battles on after all and our lovable, but eccentric Buddyfight history teacher, will let them use our world-famous fighting stage!" Paruko announced.

"As for you, Mr. Night, please tell your newly acquired dragon over there to return to his card form at this instant! You know the rules!"

"Sorry, , it wouldn't happen again, just wait a moment," Selarith said turning towards Titanic Sword,"Heya, Titanic Sword?"

"Yes, Master Selarith?" Titanic said, as he voice bellowed through the surround areas,"What do you wish?"

"First off, please don't call me, Master, I just want to be called, Selarith, that's it, and personally I think of my monsters equivalent. Secondary, could you please change into a more suitable form you might care the others, alright?"

"Alright, as you wish, Ma-, I mean Selarith."

A humongous amount of wind engulfed Titanic Sword until it casually broke down until the point where it was roughly the size of Selarith, as the gust of wind subsided a figure walked out from the wind.

A humanoid dragon having the physical appearance of a teenage boy. He was sharp, crimson eyes, patches of cobalt blue scales under his eyes, and forehead, and spiky, cobalt blue that swept back with two, curved black horns coming out the sides of his head. A cobalt blue dragon tail uncoils from his lower-back, as a large pair of cobalt dragon wings appear on his upper-back. He wears sharp, sleek cobalt armor covering his entire body from the shoulders down over a skin-tight black suit with a cobalt blue energy circles on both shoulders, with the Hero Word insignia inside, as sharp, rounded white shoulder-guards extending outwards from his shoulders. (This is Titanic Sword's SD Form and I did use information from Titanic Sword's real form so it would fit better in.)

"Now that's what you call a dramatic change."

"This is to your wishings, Selarith."

"That will good enough, Titanic. And as you, Hatching, return to your card form," Selarith said as the baby dragon in arms suddenly turning into a golden card, while it flew behind Selarith into his core deck case.

* * *

During the next break, Gao, Drum, Selarith and Titanic were on the roof deciding on which cards Gao would use to fight against Tasuku. Gao and Selarith were sitting alongside each other on the bench, as Drum was practically crushing the other bench, while Titanic was standing behind the benches, hanging over the duo.

"Excuse me, are you Drum?" Kugura said, angering Drum.

"Quit calling me that! My title is Son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slayed Terrestrial the XIII. What, should I etch it in stone for you, humans?" Drum said.

"Just how long are you planning to stay like that? Every monster from an alien world know that they have to change their appearance, so they don't scare humans while on Earth, other than Buddyfight."

"I am rather terrifying and if those are the rules," Drum said as a gust of wind engulfed him suddenly changing him to half his original size,"So is this alright?"

"Great."

"Hang on a sec, Jack didn't have to change the way he looks! And what about Titanic Sword, he still looks like a monster! How come he isn't changing!"

"That's cuz, everybody knows Jack is Tasuku Ryuenji's buddy, but no knows who you are, as for Titanic over there, everyone knows about the Dragowingers. Their basicly harmless to humans unless provoked. Their backgrounds might be masked in mystery, but everyone seems to get along with them well, so Gao, do you think you can beat Tasuku?"

"Don't know, I never really had to built a deck before," Gao said, causing the group to look at him.

"Well, that's a rookie for ya, but I gotta admit you've still got guts for challenging Tasuku. I'm very impress, Gao," Selarith said.

"I'd say he'll get quite the beating from that Tasuku person," Titanic said.

"Titanic, how are you stay that!"

"Sorry, Selarith, but I'm just stating the obvious.".

"And you still challenged Tasuku to a Buddyfight," Kuguru said.

'What did I get myself into with this guy? Father said to choose a human who is unconventional, but this is ridiculous. I'm better off budding with the other human, he seems like the person whose unconventional," Drum thought as Gao's stomach growled.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure I can figure it out."

When Gao finished, a card appeared flying from behind Selarith and moved towards Drum, as it repeatedly smacked him in the face. Drum eventually fell over backwards, as the card revealed it's true form.

Appearing in front of the group was a humanoid dragon, covered in green dragon scales, has crimson dragon eyes, and two spiral horns coming from the sides of his head. As a green dragon tail uncoils from his back with small black spikes running along his tail, as his tail forks out into two pieces ending with sharp tips points and a large pair of green dragon wings appears on his upper-back. He wears a set of silver futuristic armor covering his entire body except his face, as instead he wears a light blue, futuristic visor with a black trimming. On the lining of his wings are thin pieces of silver armor, as a futuristic thruster sits attached to both his wings.

"Excuse me, who's thinking about buddying with my buddy! I'm the only one who can buddy with him! Let me tell you something, Drum Bunker Dragon. I will be the only monster that will buddy with Selarith, and that's final!" the unknown monster said.

"Whoa, who's this Selarith! Isn't that your buddy monster," Gao asked.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Dragowinger, Air Zero, my buddy monster, or I prefer to call him, Zero for short," Selarith explained.

"Greetings humans and dragon, I am Dragowinger, Air Zero, son of the great Dragowinger leader, Guardian Skylar. At least I have a short title not like this joker of a dragon," Zero said, angering Drum once again.

"Excuse me! Who are you calling joker of a dragon! I'm the fearsome, Son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slayed Terrestrial the XIII, and what's up with the slapping I didn't do anything to you!?"

"Quit your whining, Drumy Boy. I only appeared and outright slapped you because you thought about buddying with Selarith, which I reply, I'm his buddy monster!"

"Hey, I only thought about. . .hey hang on, how did you know I was thinking about that?"

"That's something you'll find out eventually, Son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slayed Terrestrial the XIII."

"Finally, someone who gets me!"

"Zero," Selarith said, shooting a murderous glance to Zero,"Mini Form, now!"

"Ugh, fine! As you wish, Selarith."

A gust of wind engulfed Zero, as appearing in from of them was Zero about the same size of Drum with his wings and boosters extremely downsized.

"Now, let's help Gao with his deck, so he can beat Tasuku in a Buddyfight!"

* * *

Gao and friends went up to the roof of the school for lunch.

"Man, I'm starving, before we eat I gotta check something," Gao said keeping out a watchful eye, as someone's stomach growled loudly."

"Was that your stomach or mine?" Drum asked.

"Wasn't mine or the Dragowingers, cause we already ate," Selarith said.

"I bet it was, you know who," Zero joked,"And didn't Gao made a bet with him about something special?"

"Oh, man! I nearly forget, we've gotta get back inside."

"I'm hungry."

"I can't explain right now, but if you want to eat we got to get out of here."

Gao tried leaving with his packed lunch before a familiar voice stopped him. "Going somewhere?" the voice asked, revealing to Baku,"Don't tell me you forgot our bet already. What's on the menu today?" Gao handed over his lunch to Baku,"Well, if you insist."

"Guess someone nearly forgot about the bet they made," Selarith said.

"So what is it? OH NO! Why today of all days! Granny made me her delicious octopus dumplings!"

"Sure beats eating North Beetle eggs back at home," Drum said as he ate one of the octo dumplings.

"Baku, mind if me and the Dragowingers have some?"

"Sure thing, bro," Baku said as Selarith and the Dragowingers grabbed some and happily ate them.

"HEY! Who said you guys could eat any!"

"Hey, don't be so stingy. We're buddies aren't we?"

"Come on, Gao, you kind of deserved it for betting with Baku."

"Thanks for the eats."

Gao looked at his entire lunch was eaten.

"I don't believe it! How could you guys, I didn't get a single one!," Gao said as he stomach growled,"I don't feel so good, so hungry, not gonna make it."

"Here, you can have some of mine," a female voice said, as it was Kuguru handing Gao a pink wrapped box.

"Are you serious? Geez, thanks, Kuguru!"

"There's a catch, tho. I have a favor to ask you."

"What type of favor?"

"For your buddyfight against Tasuku, I want you to let Baku build a deck for you, you got that?"

"You must be totally delusional, he's a rookie. There's no way he could master my deck."

"Well, we won't know till I try, now will we!"

"Come on, Baku, give him a chance, he might surprise toy."

"No way and no how, bro!"

"Hey Baku, remember just the other day."

* * *

 **Flashback. . .**

Mr. Nitsuke was parking his card in the parking lot, while Baku was chowing down on some food. When Mr. Nitsuke was out of side, Baku went over to his car and started to dismantle the engine.

"I see, when this hose connects here, the fuel line feeds here. Hey, I got it," Baku said, as unknowing behind him was Kuguru watching his every move.

* * *

"I saw you practicing for your mechanics test on Mister Nitsuke's car. What do you think would happen if he were to find out about it? I bet you'd get suspended, maybe even expelled."

"Selarith, back me up on this one! You still owe me, bro, remember?"

"Sorry Baku, but I'm backing up Kuguru for this one. Have fun being expelled," Selarith said smirking.

"Ok, I'll do it. Ok, Drum Bunker Dragon is it," Baku said searching through his toolbox for the card,"Offensive and Defensive powers are, high, both five thousand each, it also has a super rare abilities called Soulguard, allowing it to remain standing, even if destroyed, but just once. A seriously awesome card."

'Finally someone who gets me."

"Buddy with him then."

"At least he understands me!"

"Selarith, could I check the please check out the cards you got today? Please bro, I'm begging you! I've alway wanted to check out the powers of the Dragowingers!"

'Fine, Baku! But only this one, cause I just don't like people looking at my card. Their very special to me," Selarith said taking out his core deck case, search for Dragowinger, Hatchling,"Here ya go, Baku, and Titanic would you care if he examined you?" (Hatchling the baby dragon that you guys saw in chapter 1)

"Not a problem, Selarith, as you wish I'll let your friend look at me," Titanic said as he shifted into his card form and flew into Baku's hand.

"Alright, let check out these cards, Elite Dragowinger, Titanic Sword, offensive and defensive powers both six thousand, but hang on, it also has Soulguard and Double Attack.

"Double Attack?" Gao asked.

"It's an ability that lets any monster attack twice per turn, but some of the most powerful cards have this ability," Kuguru explained.

"Hang on, bro, this card as some wicked abilities! It's possible for this card to increase its own offensive, defensive power, and Critical, unfortunately it has the downside of nearly costs half your life, and this card gains Penetrate when your life is five or below, I'm quite impress Selarith, you've gotten yourself a wickedly powerful card."

"Yeah, I've got to admit, Dragowinger are one of my favorite archetypes and can be powerful dragons."

"Now for, Hatchling, offensive and defensive powers both two thousand, but it doesn't any super rare abilities except, allowing to you call an "Elite Dragowinger from pretty much anywhere, so I'm stating for a fact, these are definitely combo cards, bro. Here ya go, Selarith."

"Thanks Baku, I'm really impress you like these cards, as I like them."

"Now for you, Gao, chill out and leave everything to me."

"Baku, I have one request. It's a favor actually," Gao asked.

"What now?"

I want you to build a deck that allows me to fight as well!"

An angered Drum started to rev up his drill causing smoke to shoot out and pointing at Gao,saying,"Fighting is the great privilege of we, Armordragons, so you can just stay back in your safe little corner, like a typical Dragon Knight."

"No way, I'm not gonna just stand around in the background shouting instructions the whole time, you got that! I want to be out there on the battlefield, shoulder-to-shoulder with you guys!"

"Then you're in luck, cuz players are allowed to fight. That's probably one of the best things about Buddyfight, but to do it you're gonna need an item card, like this one," Baku said show a item card at looked like a dagger,"Just know by using it you'll weaken your defensive position."

'I don't care. Add it to the deck!"

"Now this one if a must-have, here we go!"

* * *

At the amphitheater, everyone was excited ready to see the fight between Gao Mikado, Buddyfight Rookie, and Tasuku Ryuenji, Boy Wonder and member of the Buddy Police.

"Here we are, at AIBO Academy's fighting stage about to witness a Buddyfight with none other than, our very own, Boy Wonder and member of the Buddy card office, Tasuku Ryuenji. Look at the intensity in his eyes, oh those eyes, so dreamy. We love you Tasuku!" His opponent, 6th grader, Gao Mikado, a total novice, who didn't even start Buddyfighting till this year and in this reporter's humble opinion, he no business challenging a seasoned pro like, Tasuku," Paruko announced.

"Good luck, Gao!" A female voice said from stands.

"Hana?" Gao asked, as he peered toward the voice, he saw his little sister cheering him on.

"Get that Buddy police guys!"

"Thanks, sis!"

"Hey, Gao?" Tasuku asked,"There will be a lot of people out there watching us, but don't let it get to you ok?"

"THanks, but no need to worry about me! I got a few tricks up my sleeve, good luck out there!"

"Alright good luck to you as well."

"Gather, Dragon army! Dragonic Force Luminize!" Tasuku announced as core deck case shifted into it's form and he drew six white cards from his deck.

"Okay, now it's my turn! Release, Baku's Super Explosive Dragon Deck! Dragon Blast Fury Luminize!" Gao announced as he also drew six card and his core deck case shifted into a grey belt that wrapped around him and resembled the sun.

"You're kidding me!" Baku said, while Kuguru and Zero laughed.

"His core gadgets a belt, huh, this guy's totally embarrassing himself," Noboru said.

"Come on, Noboru, that's one wicked core deck gadget that Gao has," Selarith said.

"You're super cool big brother! I really like your belt, it suits you perfectly! It even looks like the sun!" Hanako shouted.

"The sun?" Gao said, "Now I can't lose! **Eclipsing the darkness with flames! And brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!** Now let's this thing started!"

"It appears both competitors are ready, so the match can finally begin!" Paruko announced.

"Buddy. . .FIGHT!"

"Time to raise the flag!" Both announced.

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World!"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(G:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

'Tasuku is up first!"

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Jamadhar Dragon!"

Appearing in the center was a green, humanoid dragon with green wings coming out from its upper-back and a green dragon tail uncoils from its back. It wears dark grey cloth covering its body with red armor covering its neck area with a black trimming. On its arms are oversized, red gauntlets strapped it its arms with two sharp, blades attached to each gauntlet. It let out a mighty roar as it entered the arena!

"Jamadhar, you know what to do!"

"With pleasure!" Jamadhar said taking flight and charging at Gao, as it unleashed an 'X' shaped slash to Gao, inflicting two damage.

"End of move," a mechanical voice said.

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 5) (Item:/Left/Jamadhar/Right)**

 **(G:8/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"What a play! Gao already suffered two damage points, another eight points and Gao's life count will drop to zero, and he'll use the match!" Paruko announced.

"Your move!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said as his increased to seven and his gauge to three,"I'm coming for you, Tasuku. Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right, and Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left!"

Appearing to the right was a grey humanoid dragon wearing red and grey musketeers-like clothing, a red cape draped across his back, and it wields a long, silver rapier.

Appearing to the left was a purple, quadrupedal dragon with a white underbelly wearing white armor on its head and front legs that contained wires covered in short daggers running all the way down its legs.

"Oh wow, he's calling two monsters at once!" Hanako said.

"Big whoop, he's still gonna lose. Clearly you know nothing about the size rule, if the total size counts three or less you can call as many monsters in your hand as you want," Noboru explained.

"At least I don't have a kitten on my shirt!"

"It's a tiger, not a kitten!"

"You tell him that, Hanako!" Selarith said.

"Gao, attack Tasuku! Then send your dragons after Noboru!"

"He can't do that, he can't attack when there's a monster occupying his center area," Kuguru explained, as Hanako looked over at the field.

"Monsters from alien words, know they must stay in card form at all time except for Buddy monster, they especially can't attack humans outside of Buddyfighting."

"And with this one card, I cast! Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" Gao said being engulfed in yellow light around his legs and arms, as steel gauntlets and greaves appeared also he wields a mighty, medieval great sword, as he jumped into the center area.

"It's a Triple-Offensive Maneuver," Baku said.

"It that good?" Hanako asked.

"Yes, it's the strongest formation," Kuguru explained.

"Only a doofus would move into position, now he has no defense," Noburo said.

"Actually there are some cards that can help in this formation," Selarith said.

"Where I'm from people say the best Offensive is the best Defense, so Gao's in a good position in my view," Zero said admiring Gao's formation.

"I guess he was serious about fighting after all."

"Thousand Rapier, move to attack, Jamadhar! Clear the area in front of Tasuku!' Gao ordered, to Thousand Rapier Dragon

"Right!" The monster said leaping into the center area with Jamadhar also doing the same. Thousand met Jamadar in the center, as it leapt over its opponent and unleash a quick swiping attack to its back, defeating the monster.

"Systemic Dagger, let's attack together!"

"You've got it!" Systemic said agreeing with Gao, as they launched their attacks on Tasuku.

Systemic gave a quick swipe to Tasuku, inflicting two damage, reducing his life to eight. Then Gao followed behind giving a swing to his mighty sword, unleashing a vertical strike upon Tasuku, inflicting three damage, and reducing his life to five.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:5/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 6) (Item:/Center/Right)**

 **(G:8/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 3) (Item:Dragobrave/Systemic/Center/Thousand)**

* * *

"Go, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

"He's struck five damage points on his first turn!" Noboru said.

"What have I been telling you. Gao's got game at this rate he'll win with no problem!" Selarith explained, "Come on, Gao! You can do this!"

"Gao's winning this, I'm impressed!" Zero said.

"Your move!"

"Come on, Jack, we've got some catching up to do, this will be thought than I first thought. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Tasuku said increase his hand to seven and his gauge to four,"To the center area, I call, Latale Shield Dragon!"

Appearing in the center was a red, bipedal dragon standing on its hind legs, as it wore crimson armor with a silver trimming covering most of it's back, chest, legs, and head, which had a giant, half-circular blade overtop its head, as it carried a shield, similar of design to its armor with a giant, arrow tip shaped blade. The dragon yelped as it appeared.

"I cast, Dragonic Charge." The card flew towards the gauge as it splits into two cards, put Tasuku's gauge at six.

"And now! Dragonic Shoot!" The card bursted into flames at Tasuku threw it as Systemic Dagger, destroying the monster, which bursted into orange cards.

"Systemic Dagger!" Gao cried over the destruction of his monster.

"Up next, Dragon Flame!" The card gave a fire dragon aura to Tasuku, as the dragon blew flames towards Thousand Rapier, destroying the monster.

"Oh no, Thousand Rapier!"

"And now for. . .Dragon Crush!" Appearing from the card were a blue dragon, which flew over to Gao's Dragobrave, crunching it and destroying the item, leaving Gao's field completely empty.

"My Dragobrave!"

"Annihilated," Noboru said.

"His next card is probably going to be Dragonic Grimoire," Selarith said as the group looked puzzled at his saying.

"You bet, and I'm think he's going to use it next," Zero said agreeing with Selarith.

"Hey, bro? How can you possibly tell its Dragonic Grimoire. There's upon thousands of cards that it could be, so can you tell it's that card?" Baku said.

'Since he used all those destruction spell he'll need to restock up on cards, so that's my guess."

"No way, bro! There is no way you could predict Tasuku's next move."

"Just watch and time will tell."

"Out skilled and outclassed with a flurry of spell card assaults, Tasuku's wiped out everything," Paruko announced.

"One more, thanks to your previous attack. Dragonic Grimoire!" Tasuku said as a blue dragon appeared circling his hand that led to a stone tablet which broke into three more cards.

"He was waiting for this change to use his super powerful spell card that can only be cast when your life points drop to five or less. The only thing left out is for Gao to lose."

'Ok, Jack, it's up to you! I buddycall to the right area!" Jackknife slammed the Dragon World flag into the ground, as he flew over to the right position, unleashing a roar.

* * *

"Man, Jackknife Dragon, is one wicked monster, he so cool!" Selarith said admiring the dragon.

"Selarith, did you know what you just did!" Zero said, as Selarith realized his mistake.

"Selarith, what is he talking about?" Kuguru asked.

"When he talks about Jackknife Dragon some. . .tragic stuff can happen."

"Did he just say Jackknife Dragon?" a female voice said.

"Come on, let's go check it!" a male voice said.

"Ugh, here they come now!"

Appearing from behind Selarith were two cards that came fast flying past his head and floated in front of him, where the cards morphed into humanoid forms.

The one on the left was a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a young girl. She has yellow dragon eyes, patches of light green dragon scales under her eyes and forehead, and curly bubblegum pink hair with bangs hanging down from the right side of her face. She wears light green futuristic armor on her arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight black suit with a light green energy circle on both shoulders, with the Hero Word insignia inside, and silver rings on her wrists and ankles.

The one on the right was a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a young boy. He has hazel dragon eyes, patches of dark blue dragon scales under her eyes and forehead, and swept back black hair with some cyan blue streaks. He wears dark blue futuristic armor on his arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight black suit with a dark blue energy circle on both shoulders, with the Hero Word insignia inside, and silver rings on his wrists and ankles. As a long dark blue scarf wrapped around his face covering his nose and mouth.

"Why do my younger siblings have to arrive at this moment!"

"Siblings?" Hanako asked.

"Ya, there my siblings and no doubt about it they came for Jackknife dragon," Zero said sweat dropping, while the two kids were watching the fight.

"Chibi and Trainee, where do you two think you're going?" Selarith picked up the two kids from behind and placed them in his lap.

"Come one, Selarith! I wanted to watch the battle from close up, not like this!" Chibi whined, as she tussled in his lap.

I agree with Chibi! We'd like to watch from close up, not from your lap!" Trainee whined.

"Would you two just relax and enjoy the fight," Selarith said in a soothing tone making Chibi and Trainee suddenly relax, which they laid up against his chest.

"Wo, bro! Where did you learn something like that?" Baku asked.

"From my big sister. Never knew when it would come in handy, but today was a good chance to try it out."

* * *

"By choosing to call his buddy into play, Tasuku gains one life point. What brilliant strategizing, what a move!" Paruko announced.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said.

"Given what they came to see, Jack. Let's win this!"

"Here it come!" Drum said.

Jackknife flew up, also unlatching his blade-like weapon, charging at Gao, inflicting 3 damage points to him, reducing his life to five.

Then, Latale Shield followed quickly behind by crashing into Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 2) (Item:/Left/Latale/Jackknife)**

 **(G:3/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 3) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Check it out everyone! Gao has only three points life left! Will he play it, the super duper rare card that no one else in the world has, but Tasuku Ryuenji, it it time for the Gargantuan Punisher? Paruko announced.

"Hang on a sec, is Gao going to lose?" Hanako asked

"No, he's still in the game," Baku said with his mouth full of popcorn.

"There are three conditions that must be met before a player can use Gargantuan Punisher. First, the opposing player must have four or fewer life points. Second, there can't be a monster holding either player's center area, and third," Kuguru said before Baku finished her sentence.

"A player must have a gauge of four or more before they can use it, and right now Tasuku only at gauge three."

"Ya, but after the next turn," Hanako said make the group depressed and turned towards Gao.

"Your move!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Okay, look alive there buddy, you're up next," Gao said.

"And, here I thought you'd forgotten about me. Put me in the center to protect you!" Drum said, as Gao hastily decided on what to do next.

"Wonder if he'll use Drum Bunker Dragon," Kuguru said.

"Well, he should. Thing is he's not playing it right away, so he's likely only got size two monsters," Baku said.

"Well then, he should call Drum to the center area, with his soulguard ability he'll be able to fend off two attacks."

"Yeah, let's see if he remembers."

'Come on, Gao, I know you got it in you!" Selarith thought.

"Come on, what's the matter!" Drum asked.

"Easy Drum, what we should be thinking is not how to avoid losing, but how we're gonna win!" Gao said.

"Whatever, just put me in the center and hurry! They have six life points remaining to our measly three!"

"Buddycall! Drum go to the right!" As Drum jumped ready to be called, he was confused about his placement, then becoming mad.

"The right?"

"Buddy gift, what means the one life point gain!"

"You just lost us the game, bozo!"

"There it is. I knew he'd make a big mistake," Noburo said,

"But why did he put him in the center?" Hano asked making Baku and Kuguru think.

"I know the reason, but it's just a hunch," Selarith said making the group look at him," I bet he's planning on using some defensive spells."

"I'm counting on you partner, let's win this!" Gao said.

"What do you mean partner? I don't want to be your buddy anymore," Drum said.

"Okay, now attack Latale Shield!'

"Are we speaking the same language?"

"Go Drum, attack!"

Drum revved up his drill, as he jumped into the center with Latale Shield also doing the same. He quickly lifted up his drill and delivered a mighty blow to the monster's head, destroying it.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 2) (Item:/Left/Center/Jackknife)**

 **(G:4/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 3) (Item:/Left/Center/Drum)**

* * *

"Tasuku has already had an overwhelming advantage and for some reason in his turn, Gao, didn't called Drum Bunker Dragon to the center area. In my opinion this match is a pretty much a done deal!" Paruko announced.

"Your move!"

"You saw right through me, somehow you figured out that I didn't have any size one monsters or time cards left in my hand, but I do have one interesting card left," Tasuku said,"Equip! Dragonblade, Dragofearless!"

Appearing in Tasuku's hand was a small, orange blade, with a black handle with a dragon hand design on it.

"Hun, what's he got there?" Noboru asked.

"It's got an offensive power of three thousand and two critical," Kuguru said sounding worried.

"What does that mean? Does that mean Gao's going to lose?" Hanako asked also worried for Gao.

"Not necessarily," Baku said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Selarith said.

"I'd like to stick around and keep battling you, but I should get going, so it's time to end this, Gao!' Tasuku said charging at Gao with his weapon ready.

Tasuku delivered a quick slash, inflicting two damage to Gao.

Jack also followed with his weapon ready. Ready to deal the finishing blow to Gao and ending this matched.

"Is this the end for Gao Mikado?" Paruko asked.

"Not yet!" Gao said as he lift up a card that glowed a bright golden color,"Green Dragon Shield!"

Appearing in front of Gao was a large, green shield with a green dragon's head depicted on top the shield that caused Jackknife to back away from Gao.

"I don't believe it! That card can only be used when there's no monster in his center area, plus Gao gains one life point," Paruko announced.

"Well played, Gao!"

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 2) (Item:Dragofearless/Left/Center/Jackknife)**

 **(G:3/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 3) (Item:/Left/Center/Drum)**

* * *

"He survived that turn, but he's only got three life points to Tasuku's six. The most damage his size one monsters can do is just two points," Baku said.

"So he can only inflict five damage points at the most. I wonder what Tasuku is gonna do in his next turn, maybe Gargantua Punisher?" Kuguru said.

"Guys don't give up at Gao at this crucial moment, he's still one card of his sleeve that he can pull to deal three damage," Selarith said.

"You mean. . "

"That's right, Dragonblade, Dragobrave!"

"Your move!"

"You got lucky back there kid," Drum said.

"I disagree, besides when am I gonna start getting some cred for my brain instead of always being called lucky!" Gao said.

"Well, what are you gonna do now brainiac?"

"The way I see it, there's only one way we're gonna beat Tasuku, using Dragobrave, one last time!"

"Hang on a second!" Baku said remembering the item card.

* * *

 **Flashback**

On top of the school, the group was getting ready to help out Gao for his big match against Tasuku.

"Kuguru, what's the most powerful item card in Dragon World in terms of critical?" Baku asked, as Kuguru scrolled through her tablet.

"Dragonblade, Dragobrave, its attack powers 5000 and it causes three damage points," Kuguru said showing the picture of the item on her tablet.

"Sweet! I'll put four of those into the deck. Use them if you get into any trouble!"

* * *

'He has three Dragobraves left, hope he remembers them," Baku thought.

"Draw! Time to charge and," Gao said before being interrupted.

"Remember, just cuz you use Dragobrave don't guarantee you the win!" Drum said.

"Tasuku is only holding size two monsters and offensive spell cards in his hand!"

"And how do you know that?"

"If he doesn't, then there's no chance I can win. The only way I'm gonna defeat him is for me to believe in myself and make the draw!"

"Kids not bad," Jack said.

"I know," Tasuku replied.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Gao pulled on his core deck case until it was in front of him and glowed a bright blue. Gao groaned as he drew the card.

"Draw it!" Baku said.

"Come on!' Kuguru cried.

'Your kiddin!" Noboru said, as Hanako prayed for Gao.

"We believe in you, Gao, so draw that card!" Selarith said.

'Cast! Dragoblade, Dragobrave!" Gao said.

"No way, he drew it!" Drum said.

"Alright Drum, you go first!"

Drum revved up his drill so much that it caused him to fly towards Tasuku, saying,"CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum inflicted three damage points to Tasuku.

Finally, Gao came rushing up with his mighty blade to deliver the final blow, striking downwards that causes lots of golden flames to spew out. The Dragon World flag on Tasuku's side exploded into orange cards, as his life reduced to zero.

"Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Gao said as the crowd went wild over his first victory.

"For the first time in my life. I'm speechless! It is stunning, upset Buddy Police, Tasuku Ryuenji has lost to rookie, Gao Mikado, has actually beaten my Tasuku!" Paruko said.

"Ha, he just lucked out with drawing the right card is all! It's just a game of chance, you see," Noburo said.

"If you seriously believe that bro, then you're never gonna win a match against Gao!" Baku said.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey Baku!" Gao yelled causing the group to look at him,"Thanks alot. Your Dragon Blast Fury deck rocks!. I could have never built a deck like that, you my friend are a total genius!"

"Hey thanks, but I think your playing skills have more to do with it!" Baku said.

Tasuku jumped from from his pedestal towards Gao, saying,"That was a pretty fun match, Gao, gotta say you had some solid tactics, you're now officially my biggest buddyfight rival. I'd like you to have this card!" Tasuku handed over Gargantuan Punisher to Gao.

"But that's Gargantuan Punisher!" Gao said causing the crowd to go into a state of confusion.

"Use it well. As you know it's a unique card and I'd really like to see you master it."

Gao collected the card from Tasuku, as he was engulfed with vast amounts of dark energy that revealed two, sharp, red eyes staring at him. The card's picture changed from Tasuku to Gao.

"The special rare Gargantuan Punisher card is all yours."

"Gargantuan Punishers really mine, seriously?"

* * *

 **There we have it folks the second chapter finished of Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny. I'm heavily glad I finished up on this chapter and sorry it was late. I was kinda of busy with other stuff I had to two. How did you guys like Zero and his two siblings that arrived in this chapter? I'll be revealing an OC card every chapter hopefully and I'll be revealing five today to here they are! People who are looking at the card and thinking they're too powerful. I'm not going to weaken this cards at all. I like they way they are and other cards in the future also might be OP. And the Dragotrainers card you see are another sub-archtype that I created, but more sub-archtype will be coming up in the story. Join us next time in Dancing with Tetsuya: The Tuner!**

 **Name: Dragowinger, Hatchling  
Type: Monster  
World(s): Hero World  
** **Attributes: Superhero/Dragon  
** **Size: 0  
Critical: 1  
Power: 2000  
Defense: 2000  
Ability:  
[Act] "Elite Evolution" You may pay 2 gauge & send this card to the drop zone. If you do, you may call an "Elite Dragowinger" from your deck, drop zone, or hand without paying its (Call Cost).**

 **Name: Elite Dragowinger, Titanic Sword**  
 **Type: Monster**  
 **World(s): Hero World  
** **Attributes: Superhero/Dragon  
** **Size: 3  
Critical: 1  
Power: 6000  
Defense: 6000  
Ability:  
Call Cost: (Pay 3 gauge & put the top card of your deck into this card's soul)  
When this card enters the field, you may pay up to 4 life. If you do, for each life payed, this card gains Critical +1, Power +1000, and Defense +1000.  
When your life is 5 life or lower, this card gains (Penetrate).  
(Double Attack) (Soulguard)**

 **Name: Dragowinger, Air Zero  
Type: Monster  
World(s): Hero World  
** **Attributes: Superhero/Dragon  
** **Size: 2  
Critical: 2  
Power: 6000  
Defense: 6000  
Ability:  
Call Cost: (Pay 1 Gauge)  
(Counter) Pay 2 gauge to activate one of these effects  
* Nullify your opponent's spell.  
* Destroy a size 2 or less monster on the field.  
[Ride] (Pay 1 Gauge)**

 **Name: Dragotrainer, Chibi Shot  
Type: Monster  
World(s): Hero World  
** **Attribute: Superhero/Dragon  
** **Size: 1  
Critical: 1  
Power: 3000  
Defense: 3000  
Ability: When this card enters the field, if there's another "Dragowinger" or "Dragotrainer" on the field, put the top card of your deck into the Gauge and draw one card.**

 **Name: Dragotrainer, Trainee**  
 **Type: Monster**  
 **World(s): Hero World  
** **Attribute: Superhero/Dragon  
** **Size: 1  
Critical: 1  
Power: 4000  
Defense: 2000  
Ability:  
When there is another "Drago" monster on the field, this card gains Power +2000 and Critical +1.**


	3. Ch 3: Selarith vs Tasuku! Clashing Force

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Chapter 3: Selarith vs Tasuku! Clashing Force!**

* * *

"As you know it's a unique card and I'd really like to see you master it," Tasuku said handing over the card to Gao.

Gao collected the card from Tasuku, as he was engulfed with vast amounts of dark energy that revealed a pair of sharp, red eyes staring at him. The card's picture changed from Tasuku to Gao.

"The special rare Gargantuan Punisher card is all yours. There's something else, this card evolves. In order to manifest its full power Gargantuan Punisher splits into four. As you gain experience with each buddyfight you'll discover the true power of this card." The Gargantuan Punisher card suddenly glowed a golden color, as it floated from his hand to in front of Gao, where it split into four copies of itself.

"Awesome, but you know I wouldn't feel right unless I gave you something back in return, Tasuku. Here take this." Gao pulled out his deck and searched around till he pulled out Dragonblade, Dragobrave."

"Dragonblade, Dragobrave."

"But that's not even close to a fair trade!" Paraku announced dropping in between Tasuku and Gao.

"The only reason I beat you is cuz of this card, so I figure it kind of makes sense for you to have it."

'Thanks a lot, Gao, I'll remember our fight when I use it, and actually before I leave, I want to do one more fight with someone else."

"Who would that be, Tasuku?"

"My other rival: Selarith Night!"

"Hold the phone, folks! Boy wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji, considers unranked fighter, Selarith Night, as his rival! No way in the world can that rookie could even be Master Tasuku's rival! Care to explain why rookie fighter, Selarith Night, is consider your rival alongside Gao Mikado!" Paruku announced put her microphone close to Tasuku's face.

"Actually, Selarith is not a person to take lightly. His power lies in the bond he shares with his monster, that is nothing to be taken lightly, as even tho no one in AIBO Academy has seen him fight. I personally got the chance to challenge him a couple of times and he'll really surprise you of what he's got. I'd like to challenge Selarith Night, right here and right now!"

'A bond with shared his monsters, what's Tasuku talking about?" Gao thought.

* * *

"As if you heard it here, folks, Master Tasuku, has challenge rookie fight, Selarith Night! Even right after being defeated by Gao Mikado, Tasuku, still has the confidence to fight again, two Buddyfight matches in a row! So if you're out there Selarith, Tasuku challenges you right now to a Buddyfight!' Paruko announced.

"Wo, bro! Tasuku is actually supporting this total rookie, nothing personally, but I've never even seen him Buddyfight and he's only recently show his cards, so I'm considering him a rookie," Baku said,"What about you, Kuguru, is there any record of Selarith even Buddyfighting?"

"Hold on, let me check," Kuguru said, as she scrolled through her tablet until the point where something shocked her,"Here's one school article about Selarith actually fighting against the. . . Kagishi Twins and won! That's the only battle that I could find so far, but I'll keep looking."

"Hold on, you're telling that rookie actually beat the Kagishi Twins!" Noburo said."Together they formed one of the top fighting teams in the school, how could a rookie like him beat them! I've heard that the oldest one has a super rare buddy monster that hails from Dragon World!"

"Who are the Kagishi Twins? Hanako asked.

"Their one of the top ranked fighting team in the middle school and high school. Luna, the younger of the two, is the deckbuilder and deck analysis of the team, while her deck building skills even surpass Baku and her older brother, Lucas, the oldest of the group, his skills as a Buddyfighter are quite impressive, but people say he's one aggressive Buddyfighter with an equal Buddy monster, Super Armordragon, General Boldness, who's one aggressive dragon. People that that Lucas could even beat the toughest of Buddyfighters in both the middle school and high school! I don't know how Selarith could possible beat them, but no one has even saw the fight to begin with."

"Are you telling me that Selarith beat the Kagishi Twins and never told us, how could he! I'm getting to the bottom of this, Selarith is it true that you defeated the Kagishi Twins?"

When the group peared over to where Selarith originally sat and saw he wasn't there along with Zero and his siblings. The group began to become confused until someone came up to them.

"Hey guys, you're about to miss the match!" Gao said walking up to the group with Drum in his miniature form.

'Let's see how how this human and dragon does," Drum thought sitting next to Gao.

* * *

Selarith was standing on the right side of the Buddyfight arena with his core deck case out in his hand, who was standing next to Zero in his regular form with his arms crossed, while on the other side was Tasuku also with his core deck case with Jack standing by his side.

"Alright folks, here we are again, at AIBO Academy's fighting stage about to witness a second match with, Tasuku Ryuenji, Boy Wonder, against the novice fighter, Selarith Night, who was recently join AIBO Academy this year, and hasn't even been seen Buddyfighting! This reporter hasn't even heard of the rivalry between Master Tasuku and Selarith Night, but that doesn't matter now, let's begin the second match with Tasuku at AIBO Academy!" Paruko announced.

"Alright, Selarith," Tasuku said,"Are you ready to finish this match up and finally see who come up as the winner, but don't let the crowd get to you."

"Thanks for reminding me, but I wouldn't need it. Let's get this matched started and good luck to you, Tasuku."

"Gather, Dragon army! Dragonic Force Luminize!" Tasuku announced as core deck case shifted into it's form and he drew six white cards from his deck.

"Saving Humans and Monsters alike! With the Power of Dragons and the Style of Justice! We shall save the world with all our might! Luminize! D-Saviors!" Selarith announced as his core deck case shifted into a chibi-sized. . .dragon.

The dragon appeared to a have a long, slender body, resemble that to a Chinese dragon, with the main body being a light blue color and a white colored underbelly, which at the end it's tail ends at a black spikes and also having similar set of black spikes that starts from the dragon's neck, ending at the end of it's tail. It's face seemed to appear bulkier compared to its body, as it has sharp, crimson eye and a set of black horn pointing backwards from the sides of its head, as a dark blue gem sits atop its forehead.

The small dragon wrapped itself around Selarith's left arm with the tail of the dragon starting at the elbow, as it ends with its head rest up again Selarith shoulder. It open it's mouth open wide, revealing a set of sharp, pointy teeth and spewed out six white cards.

* * *

"Wo, look at Selarith's awesome core deck gadget! He's gadget looks like a dragon!" Gao said admiring Selarith core deck gadget.

"What's so cool about that dragon!" Drum said angrily.

"Ya, I wonder how he got it, but why do I get the feeling that his gadget is looking at us? Do you guys think his core deck gadget is alive or something?" Baku asked grabbing a new bag of popcorn.

"What world does Selarith fight?" Hanako asked.

"Selarith, fights for Hero World," Kuguru said pulling up a picture of the Hero World, which was a black hexagon with a border of star surround the black hexagon, as in the center of the flag is the outline of a superhero's helmet printed in gold with stars surrounding the helmet,"If you must know, Hero World is known for its crime stopping superheroes."

"Like the Mighty Sun Fighter?"

Baku and Kuguru sweat dropped at her answer.

"Not quite exactly, their consider more of typical hero. Their usually either Superheros or Brave Machines. They usually some unique abilities like to either Transform or Ride on a monster, allowing the player to equip a monster and treating it like an item, which allows it to bypass the size limit, and from what I heard from Selarith, Zero has that special ability."

"So cool!"

"Seriously, you're impressed by that, you should see when Dragon Knights are in action," Noboru said, causing the group to look at him.

"We're not talking about Dragon Knight, kitten shirt! We're talking about Heros!"

"It's a tiger!"

* * *

"Looks like both fighters are ready, so the second match can finally begin!" Paruko announced.

"Buddy. . .FIGHT!"

"Time to raise the flag!" Both announced.

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I for Hero World!"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Tasuku has the first move!"

"Change and Draw! To the center, I call Bronze Shield Dragon!"

Appearance in the center was a dark green, quadrupled dragon, that looks like a turtle, that was a large, dark green shield on its back with a bronze edging. In its front legs and head are bronze armored plating similar to the shield on the dragon's back. The dragon let out a loud roar as it appeared.

'Tasuku, knows my strategy to well, he's setting up a defense against my monsters,' Selarith thought,'But I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Bronze Shield, go and attack the fighter!"

Bronze Shield started to suck up a large amount of air, it reeled back it's head, then jerked its head forward, launching a fireball towards Selarith. The fireball burst on impact, as it inflicted one damage to Selarith.

"An amazing move from Tasuku! With Selarith only nine life left, he only needs to inflict nine more damage to win this match!" Paruko announced.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge:3/Hand:5) (Item:/Left/Center:Bronze Shield/Right)**

 **(S:9/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Your move!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! By paying two gauge, I choose to Buddy Ride into Dragowinger, Air Zero from my hand!" Selarith said.

"Alright, Selarith, let's get this done!" Zero said as his chestplate start to gain a light blue aura, which shot a ray at Selarith, giving him a pixel appearance,"Transformation complete! Dragowinger, Air Zero is ready for battle!"

"For anyone that doesn't know what Ride is, it's an unique ability that only Hero World has, it allows the player to equip a monster like item, which bypasses the size limit!" Paruko announced.

"I regain one life from Buddygift, and to the left, I call Dragotrainer, Chibi Shot! Arise my friend!" Appearing the left, familiar Dragotrainer with pink hair and a fearsome look in her eyes. She let out a cute, but loud roar as she appeared, causing some of the males in the arena to awe at her cuteness.

"I'm ready and willing to fight, Selarith, against Tasuku, but I'm super excited to fight against Jack," Chibi said in a cute tone as she got into her battle position, causing Zero and Selarith to sweatdrop,"Big bro, I'm ready to fight!"

"Alright, Chibi, I know you're ready, so I'm activating you ability! Whenever Chibi enters the field, with another Dragotrainer or Dragowinger already on the field, I can gain a gauge and draw another card." Two cards shot out from the dragon's mouth as Selarith's hand increased to five and his gauge to three.

"Amazing, Selarith, has just used Chibi's ability to get back the cards that he used to call out, Dragowinger, Air Zero, he's gotta be planning some big, this doesn't look to good for Tasuku!" Paraku announced.

"By paying another two gauge, I call Dragotrainer, Magnum to the right!"

Appearing to the right was a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a male teenager. He has dark blue dragon eyes, patches of dark blue dragon scales under his eyes and forehead, and jet black spiky hair that spikes in every direction. He wears dark blue futuristic armor on his arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight black suit with a blue energy circle on both shoulders, with the Hero World insignia inside. In both of his hands are black and blue futuristic magnums, with zigzagging light blue energy lines, as two thin black wires stretch from the magnums connecting to the armor piece on the arms. The humanoid dragon let out loud roar as it appeared.

"Whenever Magnum is called, I get to destroy a monster on the opponent's field. Take out, Bronze Shield Dragon!"

"As you command, Selarith," Magnum said pulling out his two futuristic, magnums and unload the full clip at Bronze Shield Dragon, who was destroyed and bursted into orange cards.

"Lastly, I cast Hyper Energy!" Selarith flung the card towards his gauge as it split into four cards, increasing his gauge to five.

"Hyper Energy is a unique spell that allows the player to increase gauge by four! What could Selarith be planning, oh the humanity!" Parako announced.

"Alright guys, all-out-attack on Tasuku! Chibi and Magnum, take the lead on this, attack Tasuku!"

"Alright, Selarith!" Both Chibi and Magnum jumped off from their pedestals and ran towards Tasuku, she jumped up real high, delivering a double kick to Taskuk's chest, inflicting one damage. She then did a backflip and landed on the pedestal again.

Magnum also jumped up high and shot Tasuku twice with energy blasts, inflicting two damage to Tasuku,"Double Attack!" He shot Tasuku again with another round, inflicting another two damage.

* * *

"This doesn't look good for Boy Wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji, he's alright down five life and Selarith isn't even done with his attacks! If he lands this attack, Tasuku will be at three life!" Parauko announced.

"I don't believe this! How could this rookie be beating, Tasuku Ryuenji, he must be getting lucky," Noboru said.

"Come on, Selarith, you can do this!" Hanako cheered.

"This is getting interesting," Baku said eating another handful of popcorn.

* * *

"Zero, you're up next, go and attack, Tasuku!"

"Alright, Selarith, let get this done with!" The pixelated Selarith vanished, while Zero's chestplate changed colors from blue to green, he then raised his wings and charged at Tasuku, as energy started to gather around Zero's right claw and formed into a giant dragon claw.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Tasuku yelled, as a dark blue shield with a dragon's face appeared blocking Zero's attack.

"Tasuku has just used a Blue Dragon Shield card, which means he gains one gauge for blocking Selarith's attack!" Parauko announced.

"End of move!"

Zero flew over to his original position, as the pixilated Selarith reappeared.

* * *

"So cool!" Hanako exclaimed.

"No way, he's already dealt five damage, alright just like Gao," Noboru said.

* * *

 **(T:5/ Gauge:4/Hand:4) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:10/ Gauge: 4/Hand:4) (Item: Air Zero/Left:Chibi/Center/Right:Magnum)**

* * *

"Well, I've gotta admit, Selarith, your show quite the skill in this match, but this is where I show off my true skills! Let's go, Jack! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Latale Shield Dragon! To the right, I buddycall, Jackknife Dragon!" Tasuku said.

Jack roared as he posted the Dragon World flag and flew over to the right area, while Latale Shield appeared in the center, letting out a loud roar.

"By choosing to call Jack, Tasuku gains one life from buddygift!" Paruko announced.

"Next is, Dragonic Shoot!" The card busted into flames in Tasuku's hand, as he threw it towards Dragotrainer, Chibi, but was stopped. . .

"I won't let you destroy her, Tasuku! By paying two gauge, I activate Zero's ability to nullify your spell! Zero, go save her!"

"Alright, here I come, sis!" Zero raised both his wings, as many missiles appeared out of nowhere and shot down the orb of flame before it destroyed Chibi.

"Thanks, big bro, Selarith, for saving me," Chibi said.

"No problem, little sis."

"Wh-wh-what's this, Zero has the ability to nullify spells, how come no one told me about this! What else is Zero and Selarith keeping secrets from us!" Paruko announced.

"I've got to admit that was a good move, but I didn't think you could stop this move. Next up, Dragon Flame!" The same fire dragon appeared in Gao's fight, as it blew flames toward Magnum.

"Magnum, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll take the hit for you, Selarith," Magnum said before bursting into orange cards.

"Outwitted by Tasuku with an assault of spells, there's no telling what he'll do next! Still at ten life points, how could Master Tasuku turn this around against Selarith Night!" Paruko announced.

"From your previous attacks I can cast this, Dragonic Grimoire!" The blue dragon coiled around stone tablet, as it disappeared and three cards took its place.

"Tasuku has chosen to use the super rare card Dragonic Grimoire at this very moment, that can only be used when the player's life is five or less! What could Tasuku be planning!" Paruko announced.

"Latale and Jack, it's your turn to attack, do a link-attack against Selarith!"

Jack roared as he flew over to Selarith with Latale Shield following behind. He did a virtual slash with his blade, inflicting three damage, while Latale bashed the duo in the chest, dealing another two damage.

"An amazing move from Tasuku, dealing five damage at once! With both players at five life points there's no telling what will happen!" Paruko announced,"Selarith doesn't even seemed phased after the attack! What could he be thinking!"

* * *

 **(T:5/ Gauge:3/Hand:3) (Item:/Left: Jackknife/Center: Latale Shield/Right)**

 **(S:5/ Gauge:2/Hand:4) (Item: Air Zero/Left:Chibi/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Your Move!"

'Alright, I've five life and two gauge left so I need to go on the defense. With Zero by my side I'll be able to nullify a spell during Tasuku's next turn and I need to win this turn, but I don't know if he has a dragon shield. . .'

Selarith thought.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I cast Hyper Energy. Next, I call, Dragotrainer, Windchaser, to the right!"

Appearing to the right was a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a female teenager. She has green dragon eyes, patches of dark green dragon scales under her eyes and forehead, and dark green hair that reaches to her waist. She wears dark green futuristic armor on her arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight black suit with a light green energy circle on both shoulders, with the Hero World insignia inside. Hovering above her right hand is a large, green futuristic boomerang with a black trimming. The female dragon let out a loud roar as she appeared.

"It appears you need some help, Selarith, what can I do for you?" Chaser asked,"I'm here you for always."

"Alright, Chaser, do your thing! Return Latale Shield Dragon to Tasuku's hand!"

"As you wish, Selarith. Whenever I'm called to the field Selarith has the option to return a size two or lower monster on the opponent's field." Chaser picked up her boomerang and threw it towards Latale Shield. The boomerang quickly circulated around Latale Shield, as a cyclone started to appeared and Latale Shield was forced back into its card.

"Incredible, Selarith has just return Tasuku's center monster, which means he's open for a frontal assault! This doesn't look so good for Tasuku Ryuenji!" Paruko announced.

"Chibi, go attack Tasuku!" Chibi jumped up from her position and rushed over to Tasuku.

"Not quite, Selarith, I cast, Dragon Breath!" Tasuku said, as a large, flame dragon appeared in front of Tasuku and blew flames at Chibi.

"I activate Zero's ability to nullify your spell!" Zero again fired his missiles at the dragon, destroying it. "Chibi, continue your attack in Tasuku."

Chibi rushed up to Tasuku and swiftly delivered a twin-kick, inflicting one damage point.

"Chaser, your next, attack Tasuku!" Chaser grabbed hold of her boomerang and threw it towards Tasuku. Her boomerang crashed into Tasuku, inflicting another two damage.

"This doesn't look good for Tasuku, he's down to two life and Air Zero has a critical of two, will this be the end for Tasuku and his second loss in a row!" Paruko announced.

"Zero, deliver the finishing blow! Go and attack Tasuku!"

"Alright, Selarith! Here I come!" Zero said, while he charged at Tasuku.

"I cast, Green Dragon Shield!" The familiar dragon shield appeared in front of Tasuku, blocking Zero's attack.

"With Green Dragon Shield, Tasuku blocks Zero's attack and while regaining one life! Now it's Tasuku Ryuenji's turn!" Paruko announced.

* * *

 **(T:3/ Gauge:2/Hand:3) (Item:/Left: Jackknife/Center/Right)**

 **(S:5/ Gauge:5/Hand:3) (Item: Air Zero/Left:Chibi/Center/Right:Wind Chaser)**

* * *

"Your Move!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I'd like to stay around, but I must getting going. I equip, Dragoblade, Dragofearless." The short, orange blade appeared in Tasuku's hand.

"I call, Latale Shield Dragon to the left!" The just returned dragon appeared on the left position unleashing a loud roar, ready for battle.

"Now, I cast, Dragonic Shoot on Chibi!" A fireball suddenly appeared in Tasuku's hand, he then threw the fireball at Chibi.

"Not again, Tasuku, I activate Zero's ability to nullify your spell! Go, Zero!" Selarith said.

"Alright! There's nothing stopping me now!" Zero said as he shot multiple missiles at the fireball, protecting Chibi once again.

"I know you would do that so I planned ahead, I cast, Dragonic Crush on Zero!" Tasuku used the last of his gauge to cast his spell. The blue dragon appeared before circling around Zero and devouring him whole.

"Zero, no!" Selarith cried out for his buddy monster.

"Unbelievable, Tasuku has just used Draginic Crush to destroy Zero, leaving his defenseless against Tasuku's attacks and it's still his turn, is this the end for Selarith Night?" Paruko announced.

"Jack, you're up, go attack Selarith!" Jack unlatched his blade from his head, as he flew over to Selarith and delivered a vertical strike to Selarith, inflicting three damage.

"Latale Shield, your next, go and attack Selarith!" Latale Shield began to charge at with its shield ready, it was about to crash into Selarith.

"I cast, I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Selarith said, he suddenly split into multiple see-through copies of himself as Latale tried to bash Selarith.

"Just in time, Selarith, uses a counterspell to neutralize Latale Shield Dragon's attack, but Selarith only has two life left and Tasuku still as one more attack! Is this the end for Selarith Night!" Paruko announced.

"Guess it times to end this, Selarith, I had a great match against you!" Tasuku said, as he ran over to Selarith with his weapon ready and delivered a vertical slash to Selarith, dealing two damage which also caused a dust cloud to consume Selarith.

* * *

"See, I told you that rookie couldn't beat Tasuku Ryuenji! Even had needed some luck to beat Tasuku, but in the end Selarith didn't get the luck he needed," Noburo said.

"Did Selarith lose alright?" Hanako asked.

* * *

"Unbelievable folks, Tasuku Ryuenji has just defeated rookie fighter, Selarith Night, with only three life remaining he just made an incredible turn of event! Is there nothing else that could go wrong with. . ." Paruko announced before being interrupted.

" **ETERNAL LIFE**!" A female voice shouted that came close to Selarith's right area.

The voice echoed throughout the stadium causing a major uproar from the crowd, especially Paruko, who was rapidly fly around the stadium trying to figure out the situation.

A bright light consumed the arena causing everyone to shut their eyes of how bright the light was. When the light dimmed down, a new figure emerged from Selarith's right position, and it didn't look like Wind Chaser.

In place of Wind Chaser, was a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a female adult. She has baby blue dragon eyes, patches of white dragon scales under her eyes and forehead, and white hair that reaches to her waist, that's tied into a ponytail, as white bangs fall on both sides of her face. As a white dragon tail uncoils from her back, as a pair of large, white dragon wings appear on her back, ripping through her armor. She wears silver futuristic armor on her arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight white suit, with the Hero Word insignia inside, and dark bands on her wrists and ankles. In her right hand, she wields a long white staff that ends with a yellow ball of energy, which resembles a witch's staff.

The humanoid dragon spun her staff before shooting a beam of pure light towards Selarith.

"My final trump card," Selarith said with a smirk,"Whenever my life reaches zero during my opponent's turn, I can activate Miracle Wing's ability to restore some life. My life will become two!" The life marker above Selarith suddenly changed from a question mark to a two. "That's not all, whenever she enters the field I can discard a card from my hand. If that card is a monster I regain life equal to it's size." Selarith revealed his final card in his hand to be Elite Dragowinger, Titanic Sword. "I regain three life."

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT this, Selarith has just played a game changing card that allows him to bring his life back up from zero! Using his entire hand he just went from zero life to an amazing five life! What a turn of event . . . wait a minute does that mean Tasuku is going to lose again? Tasuku just used his last attack to bring down Selarith's life to zero, but it's now Selarith's turn, is this the turn of events that Selarith was looking for! Will this be the second lost of Tasuku Ryuenji in a row, oh the humanity!" Paruko announced as she quickly flew around the arena.

"I wouldn't have used this card if it wasn't for Luna and Lucas talking me into this."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

On top of the school, during lunch, Selarith, Zero, and two other individuals were talking to one another on the nearby benches.

The first individual seemed to be female and slightly older than Selarith. She has waist-length, white hair tied into a ponytail and calming, light blue eyes. She wears a knee-length, sleeveless, white dress with a white, long-sleeved hoodie over top, and black, heeled boots. This is Luna Kagishi, one of the top deck analysts and creator in the entire school, even surpassing Baku.

The next individual seemed male and older than Selarith and Luna. He has short, black spiky hair with dark red highlights and black, soulless eyes. He wears a black, pullover windbreaker with a black, short-sleeved undershirt underneath, and grey, baggy pants. He also wears black, slip-on sneakers, and black, fingerless gloves. Wrapped around his face is a black, shredded scarf covering his nose and mouth. This is Lucas Kagishi, one of the top ranking fighters in the entire school and Luna's older brother.

"Let's see here, if we add another Dragoslayer and remove another Justice Will Prevail, than your deck should be a bit more aggressive. That should increase your chance of attack up to five times during your turn if you have Dragoslayer and Magnum on the field," Luna said scrolling her table and check up on Selarith's deck listing,"But if we were to add one I'm Still Alive and Dragowinger, Miracle Wing, you should be have a better chance of survival."

"Luna, what does Dragowinger, Miracle Wing do? I've heard of I'm Still Alive before, but never did I hear about that card," Selarith asked.

"Well, glad you asked. She's a size two monster with 6000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2. Her ability is that during your opponent's turn if your life would become zero, you can pay her call cost and call her to the field. If you do, your life will become two and that's not the best part, if you discard a monster card from your hand you can gain life equal to that monster's size so you can gain up to five life by using her."

"Really?! So if I were to use Miracle Wing I can regain half my life if I ever reach zero, Luna, could you please some copies of that card to my deck, please."

"Not so fast, Selarith, just because I add in Miracle Wing doesn't guarantee that you'll win the fight, so we'll have to play test the new deck. That means we'll have to playtest this new deck, so big bro are you up for challenging Selarith to a practice match?"

"That's what a tuner is for isn't. Come on Selarith, let's get this match started and maybe this time you'll beat me," Lucas said with a smirk,"Maybe this time you'll have a fighting chance against me and Boldness with the new cards we're testing, who knows anyways."

"Guys, thank you so much for be the best team I could ever have. Without you guys I couldn't have made it this far. I'll never give up nor stand down during a buddyfight, you have me word on it!"

"Now you're talking, let's get this match started, cousin Selarith."

* * *

"Like I said to them, I'll never give up nor stand down during a buddyfight, you can count on it, Tasuku, this is why I"ll this buddyfight, it's my move!" Selarith said,"You've given me an awesome fight, Tasuku, but I'm about to turn the tables on this match!"

"End of Move!"

* * *

 **(T:3/ Gauge:1/Hand:0) (Item:Dragofearless/Left: Jackknife/Center/Right: Latale Shield)**

 **(S:5/ Gauge:3/Hand:0) (Item: none/Left:Chibi/Center/Right:Miracle Wing)**

* * *

"I cannot believe this folks by using Miracle Wing and his entire hand Selarith Night has made a trumping return, while Tasuku Ryuenji has only having three life remaining and zero cards in hand, this doesn't look very good for Tasuku! And it's now Selarith's turn, gaw!" Paruko announced

"Your move!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" When Selarith looked at the final card in his hand he got a big grin on his face. "Guess I'm finally going to show you my impact, Tasuku, for all this time I've been waiting for this moment from protecting Chibi to this very moment. I'm gonna using my impact. I'm skipping right to the final phase, impact, Universal Order, Eternal Destruction!"

The glowed a bright silver color before it consumed the entire arena, just like Miracle Wing, causing everyone to shut their eyes again. When the light died down, behind Selarith was his core deck gadget, which was now the size of a school bus, with a larger body than before and fierce-look face. It let out a loud roar Selarith spoke.

"Universal Order can only be used when my opponent has five or less life and if I have two or more monsters on my field, but the special thing about it is that the card reflects upon the user's heart, so this time I'm letting Draco finish you. Draco, finish Tasuku off!"

The dragon rose high up into the air before spiraling down onto Tasuku and unleash its breath attack onto him, causing his life to drop to zero.

"Game Over. Winner: Selarith Night!"

"Looks like I won."

* * *

"I don't believe this, rookie fighter, Selarith Night has just defeated Tasuku Ryuenji by using a powerful unknown impact card that could even rival Gargantuan Punisher! With this turn of events Tasuku has just been nailed for two losses in a row by both Gao Mikado and Selarith Night!" Paruko announced.

"So cool, Selarith just defeated Tasuku Ryuenji!" Hanako cheered.

"No way, how could a rookie like him defeat Tasuku?" Noburo said.

"Universal Order? I've never heard of that card, but judging what Paruko and Selarith just said it must be very powerful. Universal Order: a card that reflects upon the user's heart, I wonder how that works," Baku asked.

"That was an amazing fight between those two. I might had not seen Selarith buddyfight before, but that was amazing especially his impact!" Gao said.

"I agree, that Universal Order does sound powerful I wonder how Selarith acquired that card," Kuguru said.

* * *

"So this is what you were trying to show me this entire time, Selarith, you're special impact," Tasuku said,"That's one of the best fights I've had this year with you, Selarith. I've got to say you've improved a lot and considering you my rival was a great thing to do."

"Thanks, Tasuku, with Zero and my friends by my side I'm sure I cannot lose! Put em there Tasuku," Selarith said as both fighters shook hands.

"Yes, we won!" A voice said.

Selarith turned around to see Zero, in his miniature form, has jumped onto his shoulders and was hang on.

"Zero, there you are! I couldn't have done it without your help, you're the best buddy I could ever have!"

"Thanks Selarith and the same goes to you!"

"There you two are, that was an amazing fight!" A voice said.

Selarith and Zero turned around to Gao with Drum and Baku, Kuguru, and Hanako.

"Guys, thanks for the support! I couldn't have done it without you guys," Selairth said giving a thumbs up.

* * *

 **I've very sorry for a late chapter guys and this surprising match, but I was considering a match between Tasuku and Selarith for a little while, so I have to think it out and I'm very please with my work I put into this chapter, except Miracle Wing, which was just an idea up to now. With school on in session it will be most likely down to one chapter per week for now time or if I have time I'll try to slip on in. Also did any of you like my two new OCs Luna and Lucas, if you were to pay attention they are related to Selarith, in a way, but besides being a top notch team they're actually Selarith's team mates, Luna being the deck analyst and Lucas being his tuner. Aside from that, Selarith's impact has been revealed, Universal Order: Eternal Destruction, a card that is said to change upon the user's thoughts and feelings, so every time he used that card a new effect will happen, with Selarith's core deck gadget getting an upgrade to finish Tasuku off. What I'm saying about is that it's a very advanced AI, named Drago, created by someone very close to Selarith, I'm not saying who, but she will appear later in my story. Another appearance will be happening very soon, maybe in the next few chapters, I'm just going to say it's a female monster that will be Selarith's second ace. My final announcement will be, I'm announcing that on my forum I'll be making an index about my OCs and monsters with all the stats and deck recipes that they use, that will be shorty up after this chapter, so this is Coolfireblast signing out, until next time for Dancing with Tetsuya: The Tuner!**

 **On a side note I've decided to balance out Dragowinger, Air Zero by allowing to his nullification/destroy ability once per turn.**

 **Name: Universal Order: Eternal Destruction!**  
 **Type: Impact**  
 **Attribute: Universal**  
 **World: Generic**  
 **Ability:**  
 **[Cast Call] (Pay 3 Gauge)**  
 **You may only cast this card if your opponent has 5 or less life, and you have two or more monsters on your side of the field.**  
 **Choose and use one of the following two effects.**  
 **Deal 5 damage to your Opponent**  
 **This second effect what will revealed later on in the story**  
 **This card cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced!**

 **Name: Dragowinger, Miracle Wing**  
 **Type: Monster**  
 **World(s): Hero World**  
 **Attributes: Dragon/Superhero**  
 **Size: 2**  
 **Critical: 2**  
 **Power: 6000**  
 **Defense: 4000**  
 **Ability:**  
 **Call Cost: (Pay 2 Gauge & Put the top card of your deck into this card's soul.)**  
 **(Counter) "Eternal Life" When your life would before 0 during your opponent's turn, you may pay this card's [Call Cost]. If you do, call the card from your hand and your life becomes 2. "You may only use Eternal Life once per game."**  
 **When this card enters the field, you may discard a "Drago" monster. If you do, gain life equal to the discarded monster's size.**

 **Name: Dragotrainer, Magnum**  
 **Type: Monster**  
 **World(s): Hero World**  
 **Attribute: Dragon/Superhero**  
 **Size: 2**  
 **Critical: 2**  
 **Power: 5000**  
 **Defense: 3000**  
 **Ability:**  
 **Call Cost: (Pay 2 Gauge)**  
 **When this card enters the field, destroy a monster, or item on your opponent's field.**  
 **(Double Attack)**

 **Name: Dragotrainer, Wind Chaser**  
 **Type: Monster**  
 **World(s): Hero World**  
 **Attribute: Dragon/Superhero**  
 **Size: 2**  
 **Critical: 2**  
 **Power: 5000**  
 **Defense: 5000**  
 **Ability:**  
 **When this card enters the field, return a size 2 or smaller monster on the opponent's field to their hand.**


	4. Dancing With Tetsuya: The Tuner!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Chapter 4: Dancing with Tetsuya: The Turner!**

* * *

It was the next morning at the Mikado Household with Gao and his family getting ready for an intense day. Gao, Hanako, Drum and Gao's father and grandmother were getting ready for their daily exercise. Inside they were nearby their tv as a new face popped onto their.

It looked like a humanoid monster, having a pink skin tone and an extremely toned body. It wears a yellow hoodie that reaches halfway down its chest, as several horns popped out on each shoulder that had orange bangs wrapped around them, while similarly on its head were a set of large horns that were poking on each side of the monster's head. Beneath was a sort of purple 'mask' that covered the top portion of the monster's head with the hoodie also covering the head. From the waist down it had two purple belts, covered with tiny spikes, that held up a pair of purple chaps with black cartoon skulls imprinted on them, as underneath he wears unzipped jeans, while a long pink tail appears to be coming out from the monster's lower back that ends with a orange band wrapped around. On the very bottom portion of its legs are short, metallic gieves and similar purple belts that wrapped around its exposed feet forming into a set of sandals. It wears several metallic jewelry on its arms and hands.

"Good morning humans! Are you up for some fun!" the monster spoke with an exciting tone.

"Ya! We sure are!" Gao said also with an exciting tone.

"It's time for hip hop class with Demon Asmodai!"

"That's the guy from Magic World," Drum said.

"Monsters sure are popular these days, huh. I already got into showbiz through Magic World. I guess we're going to see lots more of them on tv," Gao's father said.

"Asmodai's dance show is the best I love it!' Hanako exclaimed.

'Let's begin with a simple warm up." Asmodai started to pump his arms and legs, as Gao and his family started to follow along.

In the kitchen Gao's mother was chopping vegetables, as she was tapping along to the dance.

"Moon Walk!"

"Moon Walk!" They all said as they followed along to Demon Asmodai.

"Last one do the Backwards Cobra." Asmodai leaned back, as Gao's tried to mimic his movements. "Now wrap your tail around your head!"

"This is a real piece of cake!" Drum said.

"Easy for you to say!" Gao said struggling to keep his form.

"I don't have a tail!" Hanako said as her grandmother was showing off her flexibility.

"Of course not silly I'd be worried about if you did," Gao's father said.

"Can't hold it!" both Gao and Hanako said both toppling over onto the floor.

"Haha, sorry if it was too tough for you humans, but I bet you got a good stretch, huh. Now remember keep movin and groovin and one day you might be as famous as me!"

"Breakfast is ready!" Gao's mother said.

On the dining room table was like a five course meal with different verities of food.

"Man, what a feast! Is it someone's birthday or something?" Gao asked,"I'm starving!"

When Gao tied to grab some of the food, but his mother instantly grabbed both his hands, holding them away from the food.

"I made this all for Drum!" Gao's mother said.

"Huh, for me?" Drum asked.

"Yes, I didn't know what you really like. I thought I'd cook up a few of my specialties."

"I gotta tell you, Drum, you really surprised us yesterday," Gao's father said.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

It was last night at the Mikado resident, as Drum was on top of the roof holding his mouth for some reason. When he opened his mouth he started to spew out a large amount of fire, which did surprise Gao's father who was on the ground.

"What was that my mouth is on fire!" Drum yelled,"It's burning!"

"Here drink some water," Gao said trying to hand a glass of water to Drum.

* * *

"My boss didn't believe me when I told them there had been a fire-breathing dragon on my roof."

"It's cause Hana gave him jalapeno dip."

"It's not that hot," Hanako said.

"Well, you don't eat the whole container, dear. Never in a million years did I think that Gao would bring a buddy monster with him one day," Gao's father said.

"I couldn't agree more. It's surprising enough that you got a buddy monster, but beating Tasuku Ryuenji at a Buddyfight. Wait till the guys at the club hear about that one!"

"I was there watching the whole match! It was the most incredible thing I've seen! He did his Mighty Sunfighter speech and-" Hanako was cut off when Gao put his hands over her mouth.

"Uuhh, she's just kidding," Gao said.

"What's this called?" Drum asked as he pulled up one of the food dishes.

"It's my homemade pudding. Try it, you might like it."

Drum sniffed at the homemade pudding before entirely eating it whole.

"AWW YA! It's amazing!" Drum said as tears came to his eyes, never tasting any better in his life so far.

"I'll have a fresh batch ready by the time you get home from school today."

"Sweet!"

* * *

"Ok, gotta go!" Gao and Hanako said as they left for school with Drum following close by.

"See you later, dear," Gao's father said as he left for work.

"Hope you have a great day," Gao's mother said.

* * *

At Aibo Academy, Gao, Hanako, Drum, and Gao's father just arrived before was about to start.

"Study hard guys," Gao's father said.

"We will dad," Gao and Hanako said in unison.

At the escalator, Drum was looking around for someone or something.

"Where are all the other monsters today?" Drum asked.

"Probably at school, did you forget about the special buddyfight class this morning. Guess all that pudding melted your brain," Gao said.

"Check it out. I think that's him," One of the kids in front of Gao said.

"That cool guy who beat Tasuku Ryuenji," The other kid said.

"Looks like you're famous, big brother," Hanako said.

"You know it!"

"Only to the first graders," A voice said behind them revealing to be Noburo,"You were majorly lucky, that's all."

"Oh, ya! The Mighty Sunfighter and Selarith defeated Tasuku in that buddyfight fair and square! You're just jealous Kitten Shirt!"

"It's a Tiger! Anyway Buddyfight is just a game of luck, pure and simple, you proved it. I mean how else could a total novice like you win against a top-class fighter tell me that." When Noburo looked at Gao, Hanako, and Drum, he say they were gone."HEY, I WAS TALKING HERE!"

* * *

"See ya, Hana," Gao said rushing to class with Drum.

"Later!" Hanako replied.

At Gao's locker, he was putting away his phone and changing into his school shoes.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" Drum asked.

"I gotta ask Baku a favor. I want to see if he can add this card to my deck."

"Gargantua Punisher, huh."

* * *

When Gao and Drum met up with Baku, Kuguru, Selarith, and Zero on the roof of the school.

"Sorry, I can't," Baku said.

"But, why? Come on, you don't understand giving me Gargantuan Punisher proves that Tasuku considers me his rival. I have to master this card no matter what it takes," Gao said.

"Yeah, but only one guy in the entire world been able to use this card up to now, right? And frankly I don't really know if you've got the skills."

"Gao, that Gargantua Punisher might be cool and all, but I don't know if you can handle that card," Selarith said, "You only started Buddyfighting yesterday."

"Statistics show that adding a card like that won't necessarily make your deck better," Kuguru said.

"What are you talking about this is a super strong card."

"No matter how strong a card it is, if you're not able to handle it during able then it's useless to you. You've really got to know the exact moment to cast it from your hand."

"It is a special card and it'd be a bummer not to use it, but you're gonna have to play with it a few times to get your deck into game shape."

"So then!"

"You're gonna need a tuner."

"What's a tuner?"

"You seriously don't know! Okay, now you just made me all hangry!" Baku immediately started to eat his lunch.

"Right, don't worry I'll explain it."

"Well, if he's eating," Drum said as he started to each Gao's lunch.

"HEY, WAIT! THAT'S MY LUNCH!"

"A tuner is what we call a 'practice partner' who you get along with really well. Once I analyze the trial rounds you have with your tuner Baku will rebuild your deck from there. That's about the best way to do it," Kuguru explained.

"Bottom line, bro; no tuner. No Gargantuan Punisher card, you got me?" Baku asked.

"I got you, so Selarith could you be my tuner?" Gao asked as Selarith and Zerp immediately froze from his question and everyone else turned towards him,"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not exactly, Gao, but I'm already someone else's tuner and I just don't think I could handle that responsibility," Selarith said.

"Who's tuner are you, Selarith?"

"Selarith is Lucas Kagishi's tuner," Zero said interrupting his buddy.

"Wait, bro, are you guys telling us that your Lucas's tuner! Why didn't you guys tell us and how come he asked you two to be his tuner. Are you like his friend or something?" Baku asked.

"Not exactly. . . . I'm related to him and Luna. I'm their cousin and I'm sorry for not telling you guys!"

"WHAT!"

"Ya, Selarith is related to one of the best buddyfighters and deck builders in the entire school. Lucas told us not tell anyone, but since you asked. . ."

"I'm quite surprised, Selarith, your related to the Kagishi," Kuguru said,"I've heard Luna can makes the weakest of cards into one of the most powerful decks ever."

"Onto the point, kid. Have anyone in mind?" Drum asked.

"Don't sweat it, we've got the special buddyfight class next. I'm sure I'll find someone there."

"I'll help you scope out a winner, kid."

The teacher for the special buddyfight class was Mr. Neginoyama and he was waiting outside the classroom for the students to arrive.

"Mr. Night, doesn't forget to leave your 'special' core deck case outside of class," Mr. Neginoyama said.

"Sorry, Mr. Neginoyama, I almost forgot. Zero, could you hold onto it for me?" Selarith said.

"Sure thing, Selarith, that's what buddies do!" Zero said as Selarith handed him the core deck.

"Now hurry along and takes your seats!"

closed the door leaving only Zero and Drum outside along.

"But the kid needs my help!" Drum said.

"Monsters are not allowed in the classroom during class!"

"Says who!"

* * *

"Before we begin, are there any questions about the strategies you were to memorize for homework?" asked the class,"Anyone?"

While was talking to the class, the classroom door mysteriously opens up and a pair of bananas appeared to be crawling on the classroom floor.

"Bananas?" Gao said out loud as he looked closer at the pair of bananas crawling on the floor.

"GAO! Something you'd like to share with the class?"

"I saw some bananas walking here."

"Bananas? Tetsuya Kurodake, what did I tell you about being late for my class!"

The late student appeared to be male and around Gao's age. He has short blond hair that is covered with a white and dark blue hat, which has a orange button on one of the sides depicting a happy face and green eyes. Strangely enough grow from the sides of his hat are four bananas. He wears a yellow hoodie with green sleeves and edging at the bottom portion, while underneath he wears a black, short-sleeve shirt. Also wearing long, dark purple pants and yellow shoes with some green on the back portion.

Tetsuya got up from the floor surprised he was caught and was yelling at him.

"Busted. . ." Tetsuya said to himself.

"So tell me, why are you late for class this time?"

"I was dancing, yo!"

"WHAT!?"

"Like this! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" Tetsuya was pumping his arms and let's as he danced to his own beat, while everyone else in the room seemed to have a strange look to their face. He continued to dance. "Everyone dance with me!"

"Tetsuya, stop that foolishness at once, you hear me!"

"Come on, , you try! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

Tetsuya was dancing once again with now dancing alongside him. The entire class started to clap to Tetsuya's beat.

"Check out my sweet moves!"

The class kept clapping to the beat.

"I got ants in my pant and I want to dance!"

"Awesome! That guy is incredible he's got the teacher hoppin! I haven't seen him around," Gao said.

"His name's Tetsuya Kurodake he's kind of know for skipping class," Noburo said.

"You think he could be my tuner?" Each of Gao's friends turned towards him.

"I don't know he's not much of a fighter, bro," Baku said.

"I agree," Kuguru said.

"He doesn't look like a fighter to me," Selarith said in agreement with Kuguru and Baku.

"There's just something about that guy," Gao said.

"Big Finish, ya!" Tetsuya said as he and struck their final pose for dancing. The entire class gave a huge round of applause after they finished dancing.

"I haven't partied like that since 1999," said as he fell to the floor exhausted from dancing.

"Tetsuya!" Gao said running up to the front of the classroom,"Wanna be up tuner?"

"A tuner? What's that?" Tetsuya asked.

"All you need to do is have a few buddyfights with me."

"Gee, I don't know. I'd better ask my Buddy about it, know what I'ma sayin? Just relax here for a sec." Tetsuya ran out of the classroom to his monster.

"He actually has a buddy monster," Kuguru said.

Tetsuya returned quickly as he did exiting the classroom.

"He says prob, yo, but we've got two conditions."

"So what are they?"

"First up, you're gonna have to use a deck that includes your Gargantuan Punisher." The rest of the students in the classroom seemed surprised.

"What did he say?" Baku asked.

"And the second one, if you lose the match you got to agree that you'll never ever use the Gargantuan Punisher again!"

"He can't do that!" Kuguru said.

"Now this is getting interesting," Selarith said.

"Huh, so you buddy drives a hard bargain."

"Yeah, true-dat!"

"Okay!" Gao said causing everyone else to look back at him,"But if I win then you gotta be my tuner, man!"

"Alright, deal!"

* * *

At the Aibo Academy's fighting stage, everyone was ready to see the match between Tetsuya and Gao!

"Here we are at Aibo Academy's fighting stage! Today we welcome back a familiar face, the kid who defeated Tasuku Ryuenji by pure luck and who suffers from a major overconfidence problem, six-grader Gao Mikado! His challenger, also a 6th grader, is Tetsuya Kurodake, between you and me he's not that good. But I've got a feeling even his skills are more than enough to take down Gao, the king of the newbies!" Paruko announced.

"Come on brother, you can do it" Hanako exclaimed.

"I could beat that freak show with my eyes closed," Noburo said.

"Gao, we're rooting for you all the way!" Selarith said.

"Let's see how good Gao is," Zero said.

* * *

' _I added Gargantuan Punisher, but I didn't have time to even out the deck.'_

* * *

"Let's let this party started, Tetsuya!" Gao said before luminizing,"Release! Baku's Super Explosive Dragon Deck! Dragon Blast Fury, Luminize!" Gao drew six cards from his deck and put two into his gauge.

"Time to Dance, yo! Come on,feel the Beat! Dancing Demons, it's time to defeat, Luminize, yo!" Tetsuya said as his core deck case turned into a set of headphones.

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(G:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Both fighters have equipped their core gadgets!" Paruko announced.

"Buddy. . . Fight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!

"Magic World! Yo know am' saying, you know what I'm saying!"

* * *

"Magic World, huh, although their monster are somewhat weaker their magic is powerful," Kuguru said.

* * *

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Beat me, you must be dreaming cuz my posy, they are demons. They ain't evil don't get me wrong. They legit and crazy strong!" Tetsuya said while dancing.

"Where's your buddy?" Drum asked.

"He'll be here soon!"

* * *

Outside of Aibo Academy's arena, Asmodai the Demon, was signing autographs for kids and signing their backs. Many kids around him seemed surprised to see him.

"It's okay kids don't worry there's plenty of Asmodai to go around," Asmodai said while signing autographs,"You know being around all you makes me feel young again. Hahaha, and I've been alive awhile. Kids, you just gotta love em."

* * *

"Gao will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I'm gonna call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right area!" Gao said.

Appearing to his right was a muscular, humanoid dragon wearing silver knight armor and wielded a mighty longsword in its hands.

"He looks fierce, but check this out, yo!" Tetsuya said before casting a spell.

"Keep your eyes open he'll be using a spell," Drum advised to Gao.

"I cast, Magical Goodbye!" A golden ring magically materialized in Tetsuya's hand and he threw it towards Extreme Sword Dragon, as it returned to Gao's hand. "Yo! Yo! Yo! You look so surprised! I can see it in your eyes! The Magic World cool let me take you to school! I can cast her in your turn! Talk about a super fer!"

"Hang on a sec, did that once move just force the monster I called back into my hand somehow? Oh, wait, it's still my turn isn't?" Gao asked.

"Got that right, he hasn't even attack yet," Kuguru said.

"Let's try this again, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right!"

The just returned armordragon was called back to the field, as Tetsuya got a surprised look on his face.

"What did I do!?" Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya just wasted his spell. He just returned Gao's monster to his hand, but there's no reason Gao can't just call it back!" Paruko announced.

"Talk about your total amature move," Noburo said.

"Attack, Extreme!" Gao said.

Extreme Sword quickly flew over to Tetsuya and inflicted three damage to him.

"End of move"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 5) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(G:10/ Gauge: 3/ Hand: 5) (Item:/Left/Center/Extreme)**

* * *

"Hahahaha. I guess you'll learn from that mistake huh buddy," a mysterious voice said.

"Hey that voice," Gao said as a pillar of fire appeared besides Tetsuya. Appearing from the pillar of fire was none other than Demon Lord, Asmodai.

"It's Asmodai!" Every said in unison.

"I cannot believe it! The demon Asmodai, who we all know from tv, is actually here at Aibo Academy! Question is why is he here?" Parauko announced in an excited tone.

"Cuz I'm Tetsuya's buddy that's why!" Asmodai said surprising everyone.

"Sorry, Asmodai, I totally messed things up trying to fight on my own," Tetsuya said.

"My bad, should have been here instead of outside with my fans," Asmodai said.

"WHAT!"

"At least you know now not to make a mistake like that again, right? Everyone messes up sometimes the important thing to keep trying, keeping getting better, and never giving up."

"Yeah, true dat."

"So let's show them our stuff."

"And win this thing. Draw! Charge and Draw! To the right I call, Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth! And to the center, Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar!"

Appearing to the right, was a muscular, humanoid monster wearing red/golden romen-like armor, as giant, brown wings sprout from his back and having a cyan beard. The monster wields a silver spear and a golden, circle shield.

Appearing to the center, was a humanoid donkey with spiky, red hair and was wearing a leather jacket and boots. The monster is carrying a guitar.

"Valefar, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Music is the heartbeat of battle," Valefar said as it quickly pulled out a dagger and charged at Extreme Sword. Extreme Sword countered by destroyed Valefar's guitar. "Your rhythms off!" Valefar attack Extreme from behind and destroyed the monster.

"Now, Beleth, attack Gao!"

"Your time is up!" Beleth said as the monster was ready to attack.

"I cast! And pay one gauge for! Dragon Breath!" Gao said as one of his gauge disappeared and two, flame dragons appeared and destroyed Beleth.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:7/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 4) (Item:/Left/Valefar/Right)**

 **(G:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 4) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Gao completely crushed Beleth with a counterspell and escaped this round with no damage at all!" Paruko announced.

"Hey did you see that?" Asmodai asked.

"Oh ya I saw it!" Tetsuya said.

"I called to the center, Systemic Dagger Dragon! To the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon! To the left, Double Sword Dragon!"

Appearing to the left, was a cyan, humanoid dragon wearing silver armor with a golden trimming, as two shields were mounted to its shoulders acting at shoulder-guards. The dragon is wielding a dual set of silver scimitars.

"Ok, Double Sword Dragon, go attack Valefar!"

Double Sword immediately charged and destroyed with a swift strike of its sword.

"Thousand Rapier, attack Tetsuya!"

Thousand Rapier launched a barrage of swift strikes to Tetsuya, dealing two damage.

"Systemic Dagger, go attack Tetsuya!"

Systemic Dagger lept up and was about to attack when. . .

"I cast! Magical Goodbye!"

A magical seal appeared around Tetsuya's hand, which he sent flying at Systemic Dagger, sending it back to Gao's hand.

"Whoops," Gao said.

"He had another one of those Magical Goodbye card," Baku said.

"This time he knew exactly when to play it," Kuguru said.

"Guess it's back to Gao's hand for Systemic Dagger," Selarith said.

"Now that's a surprise for Gao," Zero said.

"Told ya you could do it! Good job kid!" Asmodai said holding Tetsuya in his arms.

"It's all thanks to Gao for showing me how to use a counterspell," Tetsuya said while he and Asmodai laughed.

* * *

 **(T:5/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 3) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(G:10/ Gauge: 3/ Hand: 2) (Item:/Double Sword/Center/Thousand Rapier)**

* * *

"Your move!"

"Now it's time for the real show, yo! I'm gonna buddycall, the one, the only, Demon Lord, Asmodai, to the center!" Tetsuya said gaining a life from buddygift.

Asmodai engulfed himself in a pillar of fire and made a dramatic entrance to the center.

"TADA! Tetsuya, your the man who's gonna be the future king of the Magic World! Know enchant the people with your dance of your and fight!" Asmodai said.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Asmodai's incredible you'll see it so. One second he's but where did he go! Here comes his move: Dangerous Backdrop,yo!" Tetsuya said while dancing.

Asmodai suddenly appeared behind Double Sword and delivered his famous Dangerous Backdrop to the monster, destroying it.

"No, Double Sword!" Gao cried.

"Now, I cast! Devil Advantage! I return Valefar to my hand then call his brother out too! To the right and left! It's a triple attack, fool! What's this, oh no, Asmodai attack Thousand, yo!"

Asmodai quickly delivered his attack to Thousand Rapier and destroyed the monster, while saying,"YO! YO!"

"Yo! Yo!" Paruko said joining in with Asmodai.

Both Valefars suddenly did a cross-attack on Gao, dealing two damage, while also saying,"Yo! Yo!"

'Yo! Yo! Yo!" Kuguru and Selarith said in unison with the crowd.

"Kuguru. . . Selarith. . .," Baku said nervously.

'Now I'm on a roll and I'm in a groove! Time for me to make my final move!" Tetsuya said.

"Do it, Tetsuya!" Asmodai said cheering him on.

"On it, A-dawg! Final Phase, boy!"

Three of Tetsuya's gauge disappeared and formed into a dark ball of magic, while at the same time, Asmodai gave Tetsuya a boost up. Tetsuya did a backflip off of Asmodai and kicked the dark ball towards Gao and Drum, saying,"Diabolical Hardcore!" A dark pillar formed around Gao.

"Gao!" Drum said.

"Owned it!" Tetsuya said while Asmodai caught him in his arms and the crowd going wild.

"I'm done for," Gao said as he was on the floor.

"Your move!"

"Huh, what? Your move?"

"What's wrong with you. You still have life points left," Drum said.

"Yea, your right!"

* * *

"I hope he doesn't win this. It'll prove he was just lucky the other day," Noburo said.

* * *

"Buddycall!"

"Finally some action!" Drum posted the Dragon World flag and moved over to the right position.

"Drum, to the right! Get back a life with buddygift." Gao's life was now at six, his hand is three, and his gauge if three. "I'll equip, Steelfist, Dragoknuckle!" A metallic, bronze gauntlet appeared on Gao's right hand.

"Oh no, they're all coming at once!" Asmodai said.

"Hey, Drum, attack Asmodai!"

Drum revved up his drill and started to fly towards Asmodai, saying,"CRASH DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

"See you on tv kids!" Asmodai was destroyed

"Take this!" Gao punched Tetsuya dealing two damage. "Dragoknuckle!"

"Tetsuya only has four life left and by inflicting damage with Dragoknuckle, Gao adds plus one gauge," Paruko announced.

* * *

"With the gauge at four and his opponent with four points or less," Kuguru said.

"And don't forget there are no monsters in the center area," Baku said.

* * *

"Final Phase! Cast!" A large, reptilian claw appeared out of the sky and pulled out a fiery, gigantic blade. "Impact! Gargantua Punisher!

"That's pretty big, yo!" Tetsuya said as Gargantua Punisher came down upon him.

"Gamer Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!"

"I'm kicking butt and taking names!" Gao said as he did his victory pose.

"You see that, my brother won again!" Hanako said in a cheerful voice.

"I could have done it in less time," Noburo said looking away.

"Way to go, Gao!" Selarith said.

"Guess that showed you, Noburo," Zero said.

"That's right, Gargantua Punisher, the amazing card that only one person in this world can use and for right now that card belongs to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"You got me yo,. Hey, if you're still up for it I don't mind being your tuner," Tetsuya said.

"Thanks, but I don't really care about that anymore. I'd much rather you be my friend. I think you're totally awesome!" Gao said.

"Really?"

"Hahahaha, I'm sure that this defeat will make you stronger. Feel free to fight with my buddy anytime, Gao," Asmodai said.

"I'd like that. What do you think!"

"Cool, but next time you're mine, yo!"

"Well, what do you know," Baku said,"I guess a guy like that could be tuner after all."

"You're telling me. I didn't know that Tetsuya and Asmodai has those type of skills," Selarith said.

"Guess those two make great partners," Zero said.

"Excuse me, Asmodai. Why did you include Gargantua Punisher as a condition to fight?" Kuguru asked.

"Hey, isn't it obvious, to add some excitement to the fight, yo! Because let's be honest, I do know a thing or two about entertaining the people of Earth! Hahahah!" Asmodai said.

* * *

At the Mikado residents, Gao was just getting ready to go to bed, when Drum entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Drum asked as Gao was eating some pudding.

"Just thinking about today's buddyfight," Gao said with a full mouth full of pudding.

"Yeah?"

"To make the most out of Gargantua Punisher. I should reconstruct my deck, thing is I don't have enough monsters. I could add some Dragon Knights."

"DRAGON KNIGHTS!? I can't believe you would do that to me. I don't want to fight with guys like that."

"Hey don't need to flip out."

"Um, what exactly are you eating there, kid?"

"Pudding. Mom left some in our room with a note. Let's see." Gao read," _Gao, I made this pudding for Drum so don't eat it under any circumstances_." "Oops, sorry, I guess it was-" Drum blew flames onto Gao. "Yours. . ."

"You're no longer my buddy!" Drum jumped off the balcony and started to run away.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go the fourth chapter in Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny, but to get onto the real point. I'm sorry for the latency its because I'm been neglecting to finish up the chapters I've started. It's my own fault that I'm posting this chapter so late life two months after my third chapter, but I'll try and fix that. I might just need to remind myself or jet set a remind, but that isn't the main point for today. I have decided that I'll be making special chapters to show off certain Drago monsters since I have made a ton of them and I don't think they'll all make an appearance in Eternal Destiny. The first special chapter will be Magic World and all the OC Dragowizards I made.**

 **Coolfireblast signing out!**


	5. Special Chapter: Selarith vs Tetsuya!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Special Chapter 1: Magic World Showdown!**

 **Alright guys, so since I have so many OC Drago monster I've decided to create these special chapters to showcase the Drago monsters. Once in awhile these chapters will pop up after a new world is show, like now when Gao battled Tetsuya it revealed Magic World. In the future when a new world is revealed like Danger World or Katana I'll make a special chapter with Selarith battling a character in Future Card Buddyfight. Now let's move on to the special chapter!**

 **Tetsuya and Asmodai vs Selarith! The Magic World Showdown!**

* * *

"Come on, move! Dancing Demons! It's time to groove! Let's luminize! Yo!" Tetsuya said bringing out his core deck case and transforming it into a pair of headphones. Asmodai appeared beside him with his arms crossed.

"With the Power of Dragons and the Style of a Magician! Let's show this world our Power!" Lumenize! D-Wing Academy: Magic World!" Selarith said bring out Drago, but surprisingly Zero didn't appear beside him.

"Time to raise the Flag!"

"Magic World! Yo!"

"I'm also for Magic World!"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Whwhwhwha! What gives, yo! I thought you fought for Hero World!" Tetsuya said freaking out.

"I thought it would be a great idea for me to use a different deck, you know, for entertaining purposes," Selarith said with a smirk.

"Guess this is going to be a interesting match," Asmodai said. "Now, Tetsuya, let's show this kid who's the true king of Magic World!"

"Alright, A-dawg! Time to bring the beats, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Let me introduce my buddy monster for Magic World: Dragowizard Apprentice, Aliza." As if on cue a monster appeared beside Selarith.

A humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of teenage girl. She has purple dragon eyes, having black eyeliner broadening her eyes. She wears a white top hat with a red band, with waist-length magenta hair poking out the back of the hat and bangs of magenta hair poking out the front of the hat. She wears a sleeveless, white, button-up shirt with a red tie and plaid skirt, as she wears knee-length, black stockings and black, dress shoes. She wields a golden magician's rod having three light orbs circularizing the head of the staff, that has a large purple orb.

"Guess it's my time to shine. It's entertaining time!" Aliza said tipping her hat down to partly cover her eyes and twirling her magician's rod.

"Wow! What a beauty!" Asmodai blushed.

"Looks like this match is gonna be an entertainer vs entertainer match. Lets see how this places off. You can have the first move, Asmodai," Aliza said seriously.

"Alright, time to get this show started! Charge and Draw, yo! I call, Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!" The Angel of Rage appeared in a blazing glory.

"Time to get serious!" The monster said appearing in the center position.

"Beleth, attack Selarith!"

"Your time is up!" Beleth tried to attack but . . .

"I cast! Magical Goodbye!" Selarith said quicking pulling out a card from his hand and a magical seal appeared around his hand. He threw it at Beleth, sending it back to Tetsuya's hand.

"Say wha! You're stealing my moves dude!"

"I'm full of surprises, Tetsuya. Just working with what I've got," Selarith said.

"That's showing him, Selarith!"

"Told ya I'm good."

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:10/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand:5) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Your move!"

"Now, let me show you how a real magician does his act," Selarith said,"Draw! Charge and Draw! When a magician needs some assistance Magic World offers the best. My first act will be calling, Dragowizard, Sky Maiden to the left!"

The monster that appears to the left, is a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a young girl. She has light blue eyes, patches of white dragon scales under her eyes, and forehead, and sky blue hair that reaches to her waist with white highlights, as bangs hang down from the left side of her face. She wears a dark blue dress that reaches her ankles with baggy sleeves, as silver star are imprinted on the dress, with a white magician's cloak overtop also with baggy sleeves, and slip-on silver slippers with crescent moon on the tips.

"Selarith, why did you call me out!? You know I don't like to fight!" Sky Maiden cried.

"Sorry, Sky Maiden, but I need your help. Time to activate your special ability!"

"Alright, Selarith, if you say so . . . Mystical Arts!" She brought her hands together then let them fall to her sides. Three light blue orbs appeared in front of her.

"By discard a 'Drago' monster from my hand and by paying one gauge I can check the top three cards of my deck, and if one of them is a monster I can call it to the field. Let's see. . ."

The first orb revealed an item card, a white staff with a fiery cage on top of the staff, the second orb revealed: Key of Solomon, First Volume, and the last orb revealed a monster.

"Alright a monster! Now I call, Dragowizard, Azure-Eye Blader to the center!"

Appearing to the center, is a humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a male teenager. He has baby blue dragon eyes, patches of cyan dragon scales under his eyes and forehead, and slicked-back black hair. He wears cyan futuristic armor on his arms, legs, and chest, over a skin-tight black suit with a light green cyan circle on both shoulders, with the Hero Word insignia inside, and silver rings on her wrists and ankles. Hanging off his suit is a cyan magician's cloaking covering most of his lower waist. He wields a white longsword with wind swirling constantly around the blade.

"Took you long enough to call me. I was worried sick about my little sister," Azure-Eye said.

"Big brother!'

"I know, you've missed me."

"Alright you two, let's stop with the funny business and get some work done. Azure-Eye, activate your ability and target your sister!"

"As you wish, Selarith." Azura-Eye swung his blade towards Sky Maiden, sending a wave of wind towards her. The wind swirled around her and forced her back into her card. Her card returned to Selarith's hand.

"What happened, yo? Why did she return to your hand?" Tetsuya said.

"That's what his ability is. He returns another monster to my hand and I get to deal damage to the monster's size plus one!"

"What?! The wicked powerful!"

Azure-eye turns toward Tetsuya and Asmodai and sends a gigantic wave of air towards them, dealing two damage.

"Now, Azure-eye, attack Tetsuya!"

He slashes the air in front of him send another wave of air towards Tetsuya and Asmodai, dealing two more damage.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:10/ Gauge:2/ Hand:5) (Item:/Left/Azure-Eye/Right)**

* * *

"Alright, Tetsuya, let's show this kid what it means to be a true Magic World user!" Asmodai said.

"Right, A-dawg! Let's get this show started, yo! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call, Valefar to the left! Zefar to the right! And I buddycall my main demon Asmodai to the center! You see him appear and now you don't! Get ready for Dangerous Backdrop!"

The humanoid donkey wearing death metal clothing appeared to the left and a humanoid demon wearing flashy red armor, chains, and roller skates, as it has extremely spiky black hair with some yellow parts and two horns coming out the sides of its head.

Asmodai suddenly appears behind Azure-Eye and grabs him by his chest. "Dangerous Backdrop!" He delivers a powerful backdrop to Azure-Eye and destroys him.

"Azure-Eye's ability now activates, when he's destroyed and sent to the drop zone I can return him to my hand instead!" Selarith said as Azure-Eye's card returned to his hand.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! We've got the beat, yo! We've got the skills, yo! Get ready for an all-out-attack!" Tetsuya said while he starts to dance. "Valefar! Zefar! Attack, Selarith, yo!"

Valefar grabs his dagger and charges at Selarith, while Zefar also starts to charge at him. Valefar strikes him in the chest, dealing one damage, and Zefar performing a drop-kick to Selarith, dealing another two damage.

"Asmodai, attack Selarith!"

Asmodai leapt up from the center position and delivered a double drop-kick to Selarith, dealing one damage.

"Final Phase!" Tetsuya said as three of his gauge turned into a dark orb.

"Go for it, Tetsuya!" Asmodai said helping Tetsuya with his impact.

"Diabolical Hardcore!"

Tetsuya performers a backflip with help from Asmodai and kicks the dark orb to Selaith. The dark orb hit Selarith, dealing three damage.

"End of move!

* * *

 **(T:6/ Gauge:1/Hand:2) (Item:/Valefar/Asmodai/Zefar)**

 **(S:3/ Gauge:2/ Hand:6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Your move!"

"Guess it's time to show you my true power, Tetsuya! Draw! Charge and Draw! I choose to buddycall Aliza to the right!" Selarith said.

"It's my time to shine now!" Aliza said as she quickly appeared in the right position.

"Whenever Aliza enters the field, I can discard a 'Drago' card from my hand and I gain two gauge."

Aliza shot off two magical orbs from her staff and they moved towards the gauge.

"Next, I cast! Key of Solomon, First Volume!" Another two cards flew into Selarith's gauge. "Guess it's time for the main act! I pay three gauge and call the most powerful card in my entire deck: Grand Dragowizard, Duke Alister!"

Three of Selarith's gauge flew into the center position and started to form into a humanoid figure. A monster appeared in the center position.

A humanoid dragon having the physical appearance of a male adult. He has brown dragon eyes covered by a black masquerade mask, patches of black dragon scales under his eyes and forehead, and slicked-back black hair. He wears a black tuxedo and a red bowtie, with black trousers and black dress shoes. He also wears a black top hat with a red band, and a black magician's cape with the inside being a bright red. He wields a long black magicians' staff that have white and blue lines curling up the staff's body ending at a large blue crystal standing atop the staff.

"Greetings, human and Demon Lord, I am Grand Dragowizard, Duke Alister and I'm here to give you the show of a lifetime! While on the field, Master Selarith can attack with an item even if I'm in the center and all my assistances become size zero!" Alister explained while taking a bow for his entrance.

"Looks like Selarith means business," Asmodai said. "He's literary giving us a show."

"For my final act, I call Dragowizard Apprentice, Alex, to the left!"

Appearing the the left, is humanoid dragon, having the physical appearance of a teenage boy. He has dark blue dragon eyes, patches of dark blue dragon scales under his eyes, and forehead. He wears a black top hat with a red band, with short black hair poking out the back of the hat. He wears a white dress shirt, with a red bowtie, and matching black trousers and black dress shoes. He wields a light blue magician's rod, having three light orbs circularizing the head of the staff, that has a large light blue orb.

"It's finally time for me to shine!" Alex said. "Hey, sis. Dad. Let's show Asmodai and Tetsuya what we can do!"

"Selarith, you've gather us all, now tell us what to do," Aliza said.

"I'm almost there. I pay two gauge and equip! Staff of the Dragon, Dragocore!" A item materialized in Selarith's hand.

A long, white magician's rod with golden lines wrapping around that shaft of the rod and the bottom end of the rod ends with a golden cap, as the top of the staff has four, white spikes that curve upward and hold a fire orb in the center of the spikes. Bits of flames seem to dance around the staff and seem to melt into the staff giving it a fiery aura.

"Now, I activate Dragocore's ability! By discarding a 'Drago' card and making it not able to attack this turn, I can eat damage equal to the number of monsters on my field. Now, Burning Blaze!" Selarith spins the staff around causing flames to erupt around the staff. He points the staff towards Tetsuya and creates a firestorm to appear, dealing three damage to Tetsuya.

"That's burning, yo!" Tetsuya said while getting hit by the fire storm.

"Alex, attack Valefar! Aliza, attack Zefar! And, Duke Alister, attack Asmodai!"

"Right!" All three monsters said in unison.

Alex jumps up from his position and points his staff at Valefar, shooting a lightning bolt at the monster, destroying it. Aliza also jumps up from her position and points her staff at Zefar, sending out a fireball at the monster, destroying it. Duke Alister did something entirely different; he takes off his top hat and puts a hand in. He pulls out a white rabbit and tosses into the air towards Asmodai.

"Hahahaha! Is that suppose to scare me or something? This. . .thing is your attack, what a pity. . .," Asmodai said while laughing, but he was terribly wrong.

The white bunny suddenly grew in front of Asmodai and become a massive hulk-like bunny with muscular limbs and a scary looking face. It gave a terrifying growl as it hung over Asmodai.

"Gah! What just happened, yo!" Tetsuya said surprised to see the massive hulk bunny.

The massive bunny did a belly slam unto Asmodai, destroying him. Then it faces towards Tetsuya and gives a low growl. It rushes towards him and delivers a twin punch, dealing two damage. The hulk-like bunny disappears into thin air.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:2/ Gauge:1/Hand:2) (Item:/Left/Center /Right)**

 **(S:4/ Gauge:2/ Hand:1) (Item:Dragocore/Alex/Duke Alister/Aliza)**

* * *

"My move, yo! And this time, it's time for some real action. Draw! Charge and Draw! I'ma gonna cast, Nice One and Key of Solomon, First Volume!" Tetsuya said. He increases the cards in his hand and gauge as if he were gonna do a big play. "Now for a double play, I cast another Key of Solomon, First Volume and Second Volume!"

"Watch out, Selarith, he's going for a big play," Aliza said.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Time for some fun, i cast! Great Spell, Devil's Rock'n'Roll!"

"Not that spell! It returns alls size two or lowers monsters to the player's hand!" Selarith said while a gigantic spell circle appeared under the field and returned Alex and Aliza to his hand.

"Now, I can check the top five cards of my deck and call as many 72 Pillar monsters from those cards!" Five cards from Tetsuya's deck materialized in front of him. "I call my homies to the left, right, and center!"

Appearing onto the field were the same monsters that were just destroyed: Valefar to the left, Zefar to the right, and Asmodai to the center.

"Oooh ya! Devil's Rock'n'Roll! Way to go, Tetsuya!" Asmodai said appearing in the center.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Time to get done! Get ready for Dangerous Backdrop!"

Asmodai suddenly appears behind Duke Alister and delivers his signature move: Dangerous Backdrop.

"Duke Alister revives from Soulguard," Selarith said.

"Alright, Asmodai and Valefar, do a link-attack against Alister!"

Both Asmodai and Valefar leapt up from their positions and suddenly appear besides Duke Alister. They deliver a double punch to Alister's chest and destroy him.

"Now, Zefar, attack the fighter!"

Zefar started to roller skate over to Selarith and damage him, but it was stopped. . . .

"I activate Dragocore's ability! Unleash! The Devil's Fire!" Selarith said throwing Dragocore into the center position. The staff hits the center and shatters the fire orb, unleashing a torrent of flames.

Dragocore starts to get engulf in flames starting to form into a bulky, humanoid form. Both arms reveal themselves: muscular arms, reach out from the fire core and go into a gorilla-like stance, while large, crimson horns come shooting out from the 'shoulders' of the arms and ignite with black flames. The body and legs come shooting out from the back of the fire core, forming a muscular chest and short, muscular feets with black spikes acting at its feet. Flames start to erupt from the frontside of the fire beast forming into a dragon-like head with a set of black horns, as the flames also start to erupt at the backside of the beast forming into a serpent-like tail ending with a black spike. Columns of flames erupt from the creature's back as it lets out a deafening roar, destroying all of Tetsuya's monsters.

" **Who dares to call upon my power!"** the beast roared.

"What gives, yo?! Why did your item just transform and how did my homes just get destroyed?" Tetsuya asked.

"Meet Dragocore's true form, an item that can transform into a monster. When you declared an attack with Zefar and my center was open I could call upon Dragocore's true power. Especially when its call, it destroys all size one or smaller monsters on the opponent's field, perfect for going up against the 72 Pillars," Selarith said.

"Nani!?"

" **Let's continue this fight so we may defeat this puny human and Demon Lord!"**

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(T:2/ Gauge:1/Hand:0) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(S:4/ Gauge:2/ Hand:3) (Item:/Left/Dragocore/Right)**

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Time to end this, Dragocore, attack Tetsuya and end this match!" Selarith said.

" **As you command, Selarith. I will finish this human off!"** Dragocore roared. It rises up on its hind legs putting its massive knuckles and smashes down onto Tetsuya, dealing two damage.

"Game Over! Winner: Selarith Night!"

"And that's the show!"

* * *

(I had to use some spells that Tetsuya used in the future so he could have a fighting chance against Selarith.)

 **So guys how did you like my first special chapter for Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny? Especially the appearance of my OC Dragowzards and Staff, which I really liked created them and giving them performer-like personalities. Did you guys like the funny/surprising moments with Duke Alister's monster bunny and Dragocore's monster form? What do you guys have to say about the monsters I've shown so far? On to another note.**

* * *

 **Sadly Exams are coming up so I wouldn't be able to work on the next chapter of my story, but don't fear I'll try to work on the story after the Exams and into winter break. So I hope you guys like this chapter and this is Coolfireblast signing off!**

* * *

 **Name: Grand Dragowizard, Duke Alister  
Type: Monster  
World(s): Magic World  
Attributes: Wizard  
Size: 3  
Critical: 2  
Power: 6000  
Defense: 6000  
Ability:  
Call Cost: [Pay 3 Gauge & Put the top card of your into the soul of this card.]  
All original size 2 or less "Drago" monsters on your side of the field become size 0.  
An item that your equipped with can attack your opponent, even if this card is in the center.  
(Soulguard) (Double Attack)**

 **Name: Dragowizard Apprentice, Aliza  
** **Type: Monster  
World(s): Magic World  
Attributes: Wizard  
Size: 2  
Critical: 2  
Power: 5000  
Defense: 2000  
Ability:  
When this card enters the field, you may discard one "Drago" card from your hand. If you do, put the top two cards of your deck into the gauge.**

 **Name: Dragowizard, Azure-Eye Blader  
** **Type: Monster  
World(s): Magic World  
Attribute: Wizard  
Size: 2  
Critical: 2  
Power: 5000  
Defense: 3000  
Ability:  
[Call Cost]: (Pay 1 Gauge)  
When this card enters the field, return another monster on your side of the field to your hand. If you do, deal damage equal to its size +1.  
When a "Drago" monster or this card is destroyed and sent to the drop zone, add that card to your hand.**

 **Name: Dragowizard, Sky Maiden  
** **Type: Monster  
World(s): Magic World  
Attribute: Wizard  
Favor Text:  
Size: 1  
Critical: 1  
Power: 2000  
Defense: 2000  
Ability:  
[Act] "Mystical Arts" You may pay one gauge & discard a "Drago" card. If you do, send the top three cards from your deck to the drop zone, then call a "Drago" monster from those cards without pay its [Call Cost]; send the rest of the cards to the drop zone.**

 **Name: Dragowizard Apprentice, Alex  
Type: Monster  
World(s): Magic World  
Attributes: Wizard  
Size: 1  
Critical: 1  
Power: 3000  
Defense: 3000  
Ability:  
"Quick Change" When this card is attacked, you may pay one gauge. If you do, return this card to your hand and call a size two or lower "Drago" monster from the deck without paying its [Call Cost], except "Dragowizard Apprentice, Alex" Then shuffle your deck.**

 **Name: Staff of the Dragon, Dragocore  
Type: Item  
World(s): Magic World  
Attribute: Wizard/Staff  
Power: 0  
Critical: 0  
Ability:  
Equip Cost: (Pay 2 Gauge)  
"Fire Core" You may [Rest] this card and discard a "Drago" monster. If you do, deal damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters on your field.  
"Fiery Mode" When you are being attacked and you control no monsters in the center, place this facedown on the center as a monster with "size 0/power 6000/defense 6000/critical 2" and ability "When this card enters the field, destroy all size 1 or lower monsters on the opponent's field". (Can only activate Fiery Mode once per game)**


	6. Kiri's First Buddyfight

**Future Card Buddyfight: Eternal Destiny**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad, except the OCs and cards that I created.**

 **Episode 5: Kiri's First Buddyfight**

* * *

It was the next morning, after Gao and Drum had fought over the pudding. Gao was getting ready to leave for school, and Drum was on the roof, still angry from last night.

"Come on, Drum!" Gao yelled at his buddy, trying to get Drum. "Stop being such a grump."

"We're no longer Buddies!" Drum yelled back.

"Whatever, stay here and sulk, then!" Gao ran off towards school, while Drum sat angrily on the roof.

* * *

Gao runs through the streets, that's when he heard a bang, as he turned around to see a weird cat statue wearing bronze armor and a grey cat head.

"There's something sketchy about that cat," Gao said look back at the 'cat' statue.

Running towards school, the 'cat' statue follows quickly behind Gao.

* * *

When Gao reaches Aibo Academy, he sees Baki, Kuguru, Selarith, and Zero, waiting for him by the escalators.

"Hi, Gao!" Kuguru said.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, so where's Drum?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Having a little Buddy trouble, Gao?" Selarith asked.

"You two are fighting again."

"So, what's the deal this time? Arguing over the last donut," Baku asked.

"No, it was chocolate pudding, and I didn't even know it was his," Gao said. "I just wanted a snack, and he freaked out as usual. The guy is way too emotional."

'I'll show him emotional, and I'll teach him to steal my food,' Drum thought argerly.

* * *

At the Classroom. . .

"Today, I'm very pleased to welcome your new classmate," Mr. Netsuke said introducing a new kid with light blue hair, that covers his left eye, and he wears a dark blue jacket and pants.

"I'm Kiri Hyoryu . It's nice to meet all of you," Kiri said introducing himself to the class.

"I shouldn't have called him lizard brain. . . I guess he must be pretty mad at me," Gao said, talking aloud to himself.

"Thank you, Kiri." Mr. Netsuke turns to see Kiri gone.

"Your the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Huh?"

"Remember me? You saved me from those bullies. I've been telling everyone what you did!"

"Right! So, how is it going?"

"I can't believe it! I'm actually gonna be in the same class as the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Ha, looks like you've got a fan, Gao," Noboru said, jokingly.

"Ok, Kiri. We're about to start the lesson now."

"Right."

"My name is Gao Mikado, but you can call me Gao."

"The way you handled those bullies. I was sure you were in junior high school."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Guess I'm mature for my age."

"I'm just really happy I got into this place. I wasn't sure if I'd be accepted or not. I mean AIBO Academy is one of the super elite schools in the country for training Buddyfighters," Kiri said with Baku and Selarith staring back at him and Gao.

"Guess Gao got a new pal," Baku said with a full mouth of food.

'Looks like Miserea is kicking it off good with Gao," Selarith thought, turning back around. 'I hope it stays that way. . .'

* * *

"I can't believe that, puny human. As far as us being buddies, I'm totally done with it," Drum said fixing up his drill. His stomach begins to growl.

"This is so weird. It's not like him to miss lunch," Gao said, looking from Drum. "I'd never hear the end of it if I ate both of theses. So what should I do? Oh, man."

"Hey there Gao!" Kiri said, appearing from nowhere, and surprising Gao.

"K . K .Kiri!"

"Do you mind if sit here beside you and join you for lunch?"

"Uh. No. Not at all."

After school. . .

"I sure hope Drum is not still mad at me. I'd better find him and smooth things over," Gao said to himself.

"Hi there Gao!" Kiri said, once again surprising Gao.

"Oh, hey. . ."

"Want to walk home together?"

* * *

At the escalators. . .

"That's totally cool that we're gonna be in the same Buddyfight class," Gao said.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would coach me in Buddyfighting," Kiri asked.

"I don't know. I just started Buddyfighting, so I'm not sure I'm the right teacher."

"Oh, I understand."

"Hey, I got it! I'll introduce you to the best teacher I know!"

* * *

The two boys went to the Castle Shop hoping to help Kiri learn the basics about Buddyfighting. Kiri was super excited to learn the ways of Buddyfight.

"Relax, you're not too young to Buddyfight," the Store Manager said. "I've even seen five-year-olds playing it."

"Yeah. I didn't start play until six grade," Gao said.

"Ok, first off, you're gotta choose a world. Ginga!"

A large, toy-like robot appeared carrying two large boxes. "Coming!"

"Is that a robot?" Kiri asked.

"He's a Super Space Robo Galaxy , he's my buddy." Ginga's chest opens up revealing two different structure decks. "It's important to remember that cards are grouped according to their type. Now, we call these different groups, worlds. The Dragon World cards are pretty cool because they have a good balance of offense and defense, while the Danger World cards are known more for their super powerful and speedy attacks. They're both relatively easy to handle."

"Hey, maybe you should pick Dragon World, like me," Gao suggested.

"I can be the same as you," Kiri asked, he then thought to himself. 'Even though I want to be like Gao. I won't improve just copying him all the time.' He had made up his mind. "Okay, I think I'll go with Danger World."

"Alright then, why don't we get started then."

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum was putting back the cat statue's head, that he took.

"I'm gonna give Gao a piece of my mind," Drum said, as his stomach growled. "Right after I eat . . ." Drum smelled a familiar smell.

* * *

Back at the Card Shop . . .

"Instead of me explaining the rules to you. I think you'll learn way faster by playing a game yourself. Your chariot awaits," the Store Manager said jokingly.

"Let's go!" Gao said.

"I'll go get everything ready."

"K"

The fighting-stage arrives into castle-themed area, with a castle on each side of the field, and three platforms alongside it.

"This is so real man! You know how lucky we are to be using the castle fighting-stage?"

"I can guess, huh?"

"Epic, right? I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks."

"Get ready!"

As music starts to play, the Store Manager rises up on the side of the field wearing a green and silver suit of armor, that represents a dragon.

"Sorry for the wait, but hey check out core deck gadget: Super Demon Helmet," the Store Manager said.

"That outfit is so sweeeeet!"

"Are you ready, Kiri? To start the preceding, we each have ten life points. Okay, and the first one to drop all ten loses the fight."

"Okay, so if I inflict ten damage points against you first then I win?"

"You got it little dude! Now, let's luminize our decks!" The Store Manager touches the top of the core deck case as it starts to glow. "Trial Deck! Luminize!"

"What's this?" An upside-down, silver pyramid appears in-front of Kiri.

""An all-purpose core gadget. By putting your deck on top of it you can luminize, even though you don't have a core deck case."

"Okay, so next we need to charge two cards into our gauge zone, alright. The core gadget will automatically set them up for you, they're those big glowing cards to your left. I'll tell you all about gauge got enough on your plate right now."

"Listen up, when I give you the signal, you need to call out 'Raise the flag, Danger World!'," Gao said. "Ready. . . Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

 **(SM:10/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)  
(K:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Since this is just a practice game, we don't be using a buddy monster. In order to explain everything to you properly, I'll need to your cards," the Store Manager said. "Why don't you go first. Call a monster. Anyone you want. Just sure to call it to the center."

"I call this one to the center!" Kiri said, fling a card towards the center position.

A buff, dark blue ogre with bronze armor with two large guns on his back and a club in his hand appeared in Kiri's center position.

"Good call. He looks pretty strong," Gao said.

"Buddyfight is one ultra fast game, dude. Remember the guy who goes first can attack only once. Now, it's time to give that mighty monster of yours the commander."

"Armorknight Ogre, go and attack the manager!"

"Come on, bring it!"

Ogre lepted up from his position and fired his two cannons at the Store Manager, dealing two damage points.

"End of Move."

* * *

 **(SM:8/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 6) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(K:10/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 5) (Item:/Left/Armorknight Ogre/Right)**

* * *

"Yes!" Gao cheered. "You see, Ogre's critical is two leaving the manager's with eight points."

"Wow! Buddyfight is super fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Drum was searching for that delectable smell he smelt earlier.

"Get your dumplings. Red-hot dumplings here!" The merchant said, flipping over the dumplings as Drum has his mouth watering of the delicious dumplings. He just noticed Drum. "You must be from Dragon World. Do you have any Earth money by chance? Is your buddy nearby?"

Drum backuped a little bit away from the stand. "I really don't have a buddy, right now . . " Drum muttered. "I used to. We've trying on the outs."

"Here, eat this." He handed Drum a platter full of dumplings.

"Are you sure?"

"It's my treat to you."

Drum tried one and was stuck of how delicious they were. "They're delicious!"

"Glad you liked them. My family's recipes has been handed down for generations. Maybe, I can give you some friendly advice about the whole situation with you and your buddy. Try looking him in the eye and listening to what he has to say. Take it from me, these disagreements tend to resolve themselves." He handed Drum a package full of dumplings."You can share them with your buddy."

"Wow, thanks."

Drum and the merchant just notice the large crowd of people gathering around the Castle Fighting Stage.

* * *

"The player who starts the game can only attack once," The Store Manager explains. "The one going seconds draws a card and begins the game with a hand of sevens cards."

"So who was the advantage: the fighter going first, or second?" Kiri asked.

"You'd think the one going first is the best, huh little dude, but according to the stats the winning percentages just about even. Get ready, cuz I'm gonna call my monster! I call, Bronze Shield Dragon to the center!"

A green, four-legged dragon with large plates of bronze armor on its front-side and underbelly appeared.

"I also call, Extreme Sword Dragon to the left!"

A red, bulky humanoid dragon wearing an entire set of silver knight's armor and wielding a sword appeared.

"Two of them!?"

"All the monsters come in different sizes," Gao explains to Kiri. "Whatever you call can't add up to more than three. Like three size one monsters, or one size three monster."

"Exactly. Now, I'm gonna attack you with my two monsters. But. . . Oh, no. I can't cuz you have Ogre in your center."

"As long as a player has a monster at the center, they can't be directly attacked."

"So it's like protecting me," Kiri said.

"I have no choice. Extreme Sword, attack Ogre!"

Extreme and Ogre left up from their positions and became to duel one another.

"In a fight between monsters, like this, their power and defense become key. Take a look at this." A screen showing Ogre's and Extreme Sword's card form appeared in front of both fighters. "Extreme Sword Dragon's power is 5000 and Ogre's defense is just 3000, so when power is greater than defense." Extreme Sword splits Ogre in half.

"Ogre!"

"Just like that, your center monster is toast. Bronze Shield Dragon, attack Kiri!"

Bronze Shield sucks in lots of air, then it launches its head forward creating a fireball, that hits Kiri and deals one point of damage.

"End of Move"

* * *

 **(SM:8/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 5) (Item:/Extreme Sword/Bronze Shield/Right)**

 **(K:9/ Gauge: 2/ Hand: 5) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Now, over to you Kiri," The Store Manager said. "Draw a card, just touch the core gadget and it'll draw for you."

"Each time you draw a card they're automatically shuffled so your opponent isn't able to see what your up to," Gao explains.

"Oh, you remember charging those two card in the Gauge Zone, at the beginning, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're allowed to put one card from your hand onto the gauge and draw another card."

"Hang on a sec. If I charge one card from my hand, am I allowed to draw another card?"

"Uh-huh, but only once during each turn. We call this Charge and Draw."

"So now can you tell me now what the gauge is for?"

"When you play stronger cards, you pay a cost. The gauge is what you use to make these so-called payments."

"Then it's like depositing the cards into a bank."

"You're catching on. Try and add to your gauge every turn."

"What's this?" Kiri pulled one of his card show a dark blue trident. "Boulder Piercing Spear?"

"You got the Boulder Piercing Spear!? That there is called an item card, you equip yourself with that and then you can take part in battle."

"Go on, equip yourself," Gao said, cheering Kiri on.

"Equip. Boulder Piercing Spear!" The dark blue trident-like weapon materialized in his hand. "Cool!"

"Your frying my brain! With that card, you've just gained the ability to attack with two critical and 3000 power," the Store Manager said, freaking out.

"But remember: you can't use it as long as there's a monster in your center because then you'd end up attacking your own guy in the back."

"Okay then, I guess I'll call, Armorknight Ogre to the right! And, I'll call Armorknight Minotaur to the left!"

The just destroyed armored-up Ogre appeared on Kiri's right, and a huge, armored Minotaur with a gigantic axe appeared to his left.

"The Triple Offensive Maneuver. That's my favorite formation!"

"Geez, thanks Gao! Your support means a lot to me!"

"Sorry to dampen your excitement guys, but at my center I have Bronze Shield Dragon with 6000 defense."

"My Boulder Piercing Spear has only 3000 power, and Ogre and Minotaur have just 5000 power each, it won't be enough…"

"Kiri, you would use a link-attack," Gao said.

"Link-attack, what's that?" Kiri asked.

"By attacking with the two things at once your power becomes the total of the two."

"So if I combine Ogre's power with mine."

"That'll be a total of 8000, not good!" The Store Manager said, freaking out once more.

"Ogre, let's attack Bronze Shield Dragon together!" Ogre and Kiri lept from their position, as did Bronze Shield Dragon also. Kiris quickly runs around Bronze Shield striking at its back foot, making it come out from its defense position. Ohre follows up by striking its two blades into the dragon.

"My Bronze Shield Dragon!"

"And now, Minotaur, attack the Manager!" Minotaur leaps up and throws it gigantic axe at the Manager, dealing three damage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum, with his package, arrives to see the match between Kiri and the Store Manager.

"A link-attack, nicely done," the Store Manager said.

"Way to go Kiri!" Gao said, cheer on his friend.

"That's Gao," Drum said, starting to watch the match.

* * *

 **(SM:5/ Gauge: 2/Hand: 5) (Item:/Extreme Sword/Center/Right)**

 **(K:9/ Gauge: 3/ Hand: 3) (Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/Armorknight Minotaur/Center/Armorknight Ogre)**

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" The Store Manager said, increasing his gauge to three and his hand to six. "Systemic Dagger Dragon, to the center!"

The four-legged, purple bladed dragon appears in his center position.

"Systemic Dagger, attack Ogre!" Systemic Dagger pounces on Ogre, delivering a swipe attack.

"Ogre!" Kiri cried, as his monster was destroyed.

"Extreme Sword, attack!" The said monster flies over to Kiri and delivers a horizontal strike, dealing three damage.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(SM:5/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 5) (Item:/Extreme Sword/Systemic Dagger/Right)**

 **(K:6/ Gauge: 3/ Hand: 3) (Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/Armorknight Minotaur/Center/Right)**

* * *

"You learn fast! Welcome to the world of Buddyfight, dude!"

"Uh, thanks. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call, Bloodwing Dragon, Elyrseagar to the right!" A small, black dragon with gigantic, red wings appears. "My Boulder Piercing Spear has 3000 power and my opponent's Systemic Dagger Dragon has 3000 defense. What happens when they're the same?"

"The attacking side wins."

"This is for Ogre!" Kiri strikes Systemic Dagger Dragon on its underbelly, destroying it. "Elyrseagar, attack the Manager!"

"Cast!"

"What's that?" Gao said.

"I'll pay one gauge for Dragon Breath!" A gauge disappears from the Store Manager's gauge, as two flames dragons appear and destroy Elyseagar.

"Minotaur, attack the Manager!"

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" A large, green shield with a dragon's face appears blocking Minotaurs attack.

"End of Move!"

* * *

 **(SM:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 3) (Item:/Extreme Sword/Center/Right)**

 **(K:5/ Gauge:4/ Hand: 3) (Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/Armorknight Minotaur/Center/Right)**

* * *

"The Green Dragon Shield guarded against the attack, and I get a life point back," the Store Manager said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call, Thousand Rapier Dragon, to the center!"

A humanoid dragon wearing musketeer-like clothing appears.

"And, cast! Dragonic Destroy! I'll gonna pay two gauge to eliminate one monster."

A gigantic, reptilian hand appears above Minotaur, and drags it back into the dark hole it came from. "Thousand Rapier and Extreme Sword, attack Kiri!"

Both of the monsters attacks, dropping Kiri's life down to one.

"End of move!"

* * *

 **(SM:6/ Gauge: 3/Hand: 3) (Item:/Extreme Sword/Center/Right)**

 **(K:1/ Gauge:4/ Hand: 3) (Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/Left/Center/Right)**

* * *

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away."

"Draw! Oh, no," Kiri said, looking at his hand.

"Come on," Gao said, cheering on his friend. "You still have a chance!"

"Charge and Draw! Yes!" Kiri looks at his hand to see the card he needed.

"What! Did you just draw the most powerful monster in the entire deck!" The Store Manager said.

"Go on, Kiri! Give it everything you got!"

"I'll pay three gauge and call, Armorknight Black Drake, to the left!" Appearing to the right, was a large, bipedal black dragon wearing a suit of armor on its chest and has every artillery on its arms and back.

"But I have Thousand Rapier Dragon in my center, so you'll have to remove him with your Boulder Piercing Spear and what will do you after that? Your monster only has four critical. With my six life points it's not gonna be enough."

"What if I use this." Kiri held up a card.

"What! I thought you haven't notice that card! This is bad!"

"I cast! Crimson Slash!" A pitch black, crescent moon-shaped blade materialized in Kiri's hands, he send it flying toward Thousand Rapier, as the monster was destroyed. "Black Drake, attack the Manager!"

Blake Drake leaps into the center, as it lets out a loud roar. "Take it!" Black Drake said, unloading its twin gatling guns at the Manager, dealing two damage. "And a bit of this!" Drake fires all of its barrel cannons on its back towards the Manager, dealing another two damage.

"Keep going, Kiri!" Gao cheered.

Kiri throws his Boulder Piercing Spear with all his might at the Manager, dropping his life down to zero.

"You got me…"

"Game Over. Winner: Kiri Huru!"

The crowd goes wild as Kiri wins the match against the Store Manager.

"Wow! Buddyfight is amazing!"

"You know it!" Gao said.

"All the huge monsters and powerful magic! I can't believe I've never tried it before! This is the greatest feeling ever!"

"But your still missing one thing: a Buddy! Having a great buddy, like Drum, makes the game even more exciting."

"Wait, a sec," Drum said. "Did he just say 'great buddy'?"

"Buddyfighting as a team is epic. No matter if you win or lose!"

"Nope, only if you win," a male voice said from the sidelines. The figure has spiky, silver hair and silver eyes. He wears a whitish jacket with dark purple shirt underneath and red ribbon around his neck, along with light purple pants. On his shoulder was a white parrot with a strange necklace "So, you're a beginner. Well, the Danger World is an excellent choice."

"Excellent choice," the Parrot repeated.

"Yeah, I thought so too!"

"Hey, kid."

"Yes?"

"Now that you've picked Danger World you'd better be prepared to show some determination."

"D-Determination…?"

"No matter who you fight. Do what you must to win. That's what'll make you stronger, trust me."

"Uh, if you mean if I try hard, even I can get good?"

"Of course. Just remember this: the only thing of any value in the work is winning!"

"Gotta win it!" the Parrot squawked.

"I don't think so," Gao said, not agreeing with the white-haired boy's words. "Sure, winning is pretty important. I mean you won't hear me arguing about that, but I don't think it's the only thing."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gao, Gao Mikado to be exact. I'm kinda new to Buddyfighting, but I that doing your best, win or lose, is what any game is all about. Am I right?"

"Trust me. In the world of Buddyfighting, sometimes doing your best isn't enough. Wait till you have a few losses. Later, kids." The mysterious boy walked off, while the Parrot squawked,"Later, kids."

"Hey, It's those kids from the ally," a mysterious voice said, revealing to the bully and his friends fought against Gao. "I'ma gonna pay you back for the other day you whatchamacallit fighter!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the Store Manager said. "You're banned from the store , cuz you threaten kids and tried to steal their cards."

"Yeah, right. Why don't you fight us for the cards."

"It's okay, I can take these guys on my own," Gao said.

"But, Gao, your buddy isn't even here, dude."

"Forever alone."

"HEY! You're not bothering my buddy here are you," Drum said, being lift up from the lift.

"H-Hey, you pal!"

"If you think we're gonna run away just because your buddy showed up. I don't think so!"

"Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

A little while later. . .

"CRASH DRILL RAM BUNKER!" Drum said, crashing into the bully with his drill.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" Gao said, delivering the final blow to the bully.

* * *

 **(B:0/ Gauge: ?/Hand: ?) (Item:/Left/Center/Right)**

 **(Gao:?/ Gauge:?/ Hand: ?) (Item:Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle/Left/Center/Drum Bunker Dragon)**

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"That's how it's done."

"I'll get you for that!" the head bully said, descending with the lift.

"That was amazing!" Kiri cheered.

"Hey...well...I'm sorry about what happened."

"What do you mean?" Drum said, shifting into his mini-form and jumping down to Gao.

"So you're not gonna make this easy for me, huh. Even though I didn't know it was yours, it was still my fault for eating your pudding, sorry."

"Here you want some?"

"Oh, maybe. What is it?"

"They're probably cold by now though."

"I love octopus dumplings even when they're cold," Gao said opening the box of dumplings. "Hey, there's only one dumpling left in the box!"

"Now you know how I felt about the pudding."

"No way, maybe if I'd eaten four helpings."

"You're gonna eat it? Cause if not, I'll have it."

"Someday, I hope to be lucky enough to get a buddy just like Drum," Kiri said.

* * *

At night, at Aibo Academy. . . .

"A mine, at Mount Fuji?"

"That's where you'll find the photon metal. I'd like you to retrieve some and bring it here," a boy with light brown hair and wearing a military suit.

"Whatever the cost," the boy from before said.

"Do whatever is necessary, Aragami."

"So it an official order?"

"Always question my authority. Why? Do I look like I'm joking."

"Hmm, I couldn't care less who's in charge of this, so long as I'm the one who gets to test the power of this dark core." Aragami picks up a black core deck case with a dark purple eye and yellow iris, and places his deck into it. His eyes become dark purple, then return to their normal color.

"Your dismiss."

* * *

On the rooftop. . .

"Dark Core, activate Disaster Force," Aragami said, as he was engulfed with purple flames. His hair suddenly grew and became more wilder, and his clothing became a dark coat. He pulls out a card. "Armorknight Cerberus!"

A large, white cerberus with large drills and weapons its back. "We're here Rouga," said Cerberus.

"Don't call me name, at this moment, is Wolf." He places a dark purple mask on his face."Cerberus!"

Cerberus' eyes glowed dark purple as the Dark Core into a dark metal staff with a drill on the top. "Dark Buddyskill On!"

"Let's give them something they'll never forget," the boy now known as Wolf said, leaping off of the school alongside Cerberus.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown . . . .

In what appears to be deep space, a female figure peers into a magenta orb showing Wolf and Cerberus leaving Aibo Academy's rooftop. The orb's aura creates enough light to illuminate the figure's dark purple eyes.

"Well…" the figure said, curiously looking into the orb. "Selarith, did say that these malicious people were up to no good. Guess it's gonna be my time to help him out. Look out world, cause here comes the World Slayer!"

 **Sorry about the very late chapter guys. I've been a bit of procrastinating on my fanfiction, but don't worry I'll try to fix that habit. Also during that period I've decided to not do anymore of the special chapters on the world and show the monsters during later in the story, and I'll be leaving up the Magic World one. Sorry if there wasn't enough Selarith in this chapter, but the next two chapters are gonna see from surprises from Selarith. This is Coolfireblast, catch you guys later.** **See you guys next time on Future Card Buddyfight Eternal Destiny: Wolf's Uprise: The World Slayer Appears!**


End file.
